Diary of a Dog
by danny1898
Summary: You'll never know what kind of family will take care of you. And when your new family are those two you'll never know what can happen. Bade. Practically Jade gives Beck a Rottweiler puppy for Christmas. And knowing those two a live with them can be a little hard.
1. A Christmas Bade

**Hi everybody, this is my new story. I know that I already have other 2 but I will be updating the 3, so don't worry about that. Also in this story like in my mind The worst couple and other anti Bade things never happened. Here they are a happy couple. **

**Also like all the other authors I don't own Victorious.**

**So here is first chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Christmas Bade**

It was Christmas evening, and Jade and Beck where in Beck's R.V changing presents like all the normal people. After that they were going to Beck's aunt's house for a Christmas party his family or at least the part of his family that live in L.A.

Jade obviously wasn't spending Christmas with her family. Why? Well Jade's dad is a workaholic and he was going to celebrate Christmas in his work with his friends, and her mother was with her new husband and new family and no one there liked Jade so they don't give a dam on where their only daughter is.

"I'll go first" said Beck taking a black box with blue dark ribbon from under the small Christmas tree that he and Jade had put on the R.V. He gave Jade the box and she waste no time in open it. Yeah even if you don't believe this, Jade like Christmas. And Beck also knows that she love the smell of a fresh Christmas tree.

"Oh my god" Jade took out the box a pair of scissors, it looked like someone spilled blood on them

"See the blades" Jade looked around them; in one it said 'I love you' and in the other blade said 'Beck & Jade'.

Jade love it, even if it was to sappy, she love the present, they where scissor with 'blood' and with an 'I love you' it was perfect. Beck always knows how to make her smile.

"Thanks, I like them. But know it's my turn" she said while taking a big red box with green ribbon from behind the sofa and giving it to Beck.

He opened the box wondering what Jade had bought him that weight that much. When he opened it he didn't expected what he saw.

Cuddle in a corner of the box there was a ball of fur that was seeing him with cute brow eyes seeing him from there. Jade bought him a dog, a Rottweiler puppy, the poor one was trying to hide in the corner of the box, it looked so scared unsure of what he was in a box. Beck carried the puppy taking it out the box, it was too small, even for a Rottweiler, the poor puppy was shivering, he was too scared. After being in a completely dark place he was now in a different one with a lots of mini lights shinning right there and there, in that place was also a tree, other strange objects and a pair of humans and one of them was carrying him, he didn't know if they where going to hurt him, he just wanted to return with his mom, brothers and sister, not in that strange place.

"A puppy?" asked Beck looking at the ball of fur in front of him

"Like the last time an already grow up dog was a bad idea I guess this time maybe a puppy was a better one" explained Jade stroking the puppy's head, he reaction at this and approached his head towards her hand "And is a 'he', also what are you going to name him?"

"I don't know" Beck put the puppy on the couch and noticed that he didn't coordinate his 4 legs and the puppy fell with a cute sound "How old is he?"

"Like 3 weeks, he was the smallest one"

"Why did you choose him?"

"The other ones were mean to him"

"Mean?"

"Yeah, like the other already can walk no one waited for him and when he arrived no one let him pass"

"No? Jade West feeling sorry for a puppy?" he teased her

"I'm not heartless ok" she protested, the puppy was just seeing them, without understanding what they were saying

"Thanks babe is the best present ever" he told her leaning to kiss her trying to not crush the puppy, they pulled apart after few seconds "We need to get going if we don't want my parents freaking out" he stood up

"And what with hunter?" asked Jade tacking the puppy

"Hunter?"

"Yeahis his name, you take to long to choose one so his name is Hunter" she stood up too with the puppy in her arms

"I like Hunter, and we need to leave him here"

"Ok" they put a newspaper in the floor, behind it a bowl of water and a special meal that Hunter's last owner told Jade to feed him with till he was older. The they left the R.V.

What's the worst thing a puppy can do?

* * *

**How was that? Let me know. Please**

**R&R**


	2. Oh oh

**Thanks to all the people that read this, really I appreciate that. And maybe you didn't know this but like I'd said in my other stories I didn't speak English because I live in Mexico but I practice so I can write this stories. So it'll have quite grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Oh oh**

After Jade and Beck left, Hunter was left in the R.V. He was scared; a lot of mini lights were all over the place, turning on and off, there weren't any other lights besides those. He tried to get up and when he finally could do that, he was so exited, he put then his right leg first, then the left one from behind, the one left from the front and the right one from behind. 2 minutes later he was two steps from standing in the carpet floor of the R.V. He was walking more easily now, and he was even happier for that.

After a while he arrived at the tree, the only thing that he recognized there. Under the tree where a pair of colored boxes, first he sniffed one of them, and then with the few teeth he already have he began to bite it. And with his claws he began to scratch it.

After destroying the other box he moved by accident the tree making some spheres fall around him, that scared he so he walked back. And when he was doing that one of his pawns got trapped in one of the lights cables. When he tried to free himself he made the tree fall, but he moved before the tree could crush him. When he thought that it was safe he approached the sweater that was in one ob the boxes, it looked warm and puffy and for him it was a good place to sleep. When he looked to all the damage he did he know that eh humans where going to get angry.

* * *

Beck and Jade returned to the R.V after being annoying hours with beck's family, or at least that is what seemed to Jade. Practically half of the family that got to his aunt's house hate her and his parents enter in that. They don't think she is the perfect girl for their son, and even if Jade never admitted this, that made her sad.

"Are you staying?" Be ck asked her

"Yeah, I don't think my father would care where I stay. And with that tomorrow we could go to buy Hunter a new bed and other dog things" she answered

"You actually like him?"

"Well yeah, he's so cute, but if you tell someone I will kill you with my new scissors"

"Remember, you don't scare me" he kissed her cheek before getting out the car and walking towards the R.V, Jade behind him.

When they entered it, they couldn't believe what they saw. The tree was on the floor, the boxes of the gifts where destroyed and Hunter was sleeping in the sweater that was in one of the boxes

"Hunter!" they both screamed at the same time making him woke up, and he knew that he was in a lot of problems

"How can a puppy do all of this" asked Jade. Hunter looked at them with puppy eyes, hoping that they will fall for the face, and adding effect he began to cry. Jade walked towards him, taking him from the floor "You are sleeping out tonight" Hunter didn't understand what she said but it sounded bad, so he made more cute puppy sobs

"Even f he deserve a punishment, he's only a puppy if he sleeps outside he could die" said Beck putting the tree back in place

"Then what other thing we can do to punish him? And we absolutely aren't hitting him, I'm not like the beast of my mother" she said returning him to the floor

After fixing all the things Hunter did. They gave him a pillow so he can use it as a bed while they buy him a real one. They change into their pajamas, turn all the lights off and went to sleep.

!0 minutes after they turned of the light Hunter began to cry, he was more scared now that all was dark and he wanted to sleep with them, that way he would feel more safe

"Beck shut up your dog" said a half sleep Jade putting her head in the crock of Beck's neck

"I don't know how?" he answered also half sleep

"He's your dog, you should now how to shut him"

"I just have him since 5 hours ago"

Hunter wasn't waiting for them to end their argument so while they were arguing he had arrived at the bed and he began to scratch it. Beck looked down to see what was he doing, he stopped and looked up making more cry noises and putting puppy eyes. Beck took him from the floor and sat him on the bed. Hunter stood up and walked towards a sleepy Jade, he climbed her and went near her face, he licked her cheek and then he went to sleep on her chest. Jade woke up and saw Hunter sleeping on her chest

"I think he just needed company" said Beck looking down at them

"He isn't sleeping here, minus on me" she said angry

"But he isn't crying any more, and you told me to made him shut up, and this is the only way"

"Ok, he's sleeping here. But just tonight" Beck nodded and laid back with Jade (and hunter). Minutes later they all were fall asleep.

* * *

**I think it was cute, but what do you think. That's the thing that matter.**

**R&R**

**Bye**


	3. Shopping Day

**Like I saw this morning a lot of people like this story and like I said in the last chapter I appreciate that. So here is this other chapter I hope you also like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Shopping Day**

When Beck woke up, the first thing he saw was a sleepy Jade with an also sleepy Hunter in her embrace. He smiled at the cute sight and the searched for his pearphone to see what time it was. It was eleven thirty, and knowing that Jade would be angry all day if he woke her before twelve, so he quietly got out the bed and went to made some coffee, while it was ready he took some clothes and change.

Hunter woke up when he didn't feel around the human guy. He noticed that he was on the arms of the human girl. He looked around to find the human guy sitting on a couch watching at some box with changing pictures. When he didn't feel like sleep any more, he woke up and did a little walk in the bed.

Jade woke up when she feel Hunter's tongue all over her face, trying to wake her. She took Hunter and put him a little bit away from her so she can sleep a little more, but when she closed her eyes again Hunter walked towards her and licked her face a little more. Seeing that she wouldn't sleep any more, Jade sat on the edge of the bed taking hunter with her and putting him on her legs

"Morning" said Beck sitting besides Jade and giving her a cup of coffee "You know, you were hugging him while you were sleep"

"Yeah, I feel someone tiny with me while I was sleep" she said petting Hunter on the head "And today we are going to buy him dog things, and he is coming with us"

* * *

After they took breakfast (even Hunter). They went to the mall. Jade was carrying Hunter on one of her purses, letting him just a space so he can get out his head and watch.

On the pet shop they went to where beds were

"We need to buy him a big bed, so when he grows up he still fit it" said Jade looking some red big bed; Beck nodded and looked at some beds to.

After seeing like 20 different beds and arguing things like 'I dislike this color', 'this is too small', 'we aren't buying him one with that sign' and other things, they choose a gray one with a black pawn in the middle of it

"Food?" asked Beck taking the chosen bed

"Yeah, and a dog collar" she said walking to were the food section was

"But he is too young for a collar"

"Aghh, ok but we are buying him a sweatshirt" she said taking the food for Hunter

"A sweatshirt?"

"Yeah and a bowl, one for water and one for food"

Hunter didn't understand why he was there, but it looked that the humans were buying some things that were going to be for him and he liked that. But the space in the purse was a little bit too small, he wanted to get out of there and take a little walk.

* * *

"Really?" asked Beck watching Jade went throw the different clothes that were there. (From dresses for dogs to jeans)

"Really, is winter and I don't want him to freeze, ne need to be warm" she took a mini sweatshirt perfect for hunter that had red letters that said 'Rude boy' "What do you think" she asked beck giving him the sweatshirt

"It's cute, but…" before he could finish, Jade spoke

"Ok, we are buying it"

"Don't you think you are getting a little bit in a maternal way?" he knew that maybe ask that was a stupid thing but really she was buying things like if Hunter was a baby. If she gets like that with a puppy he didn't know how it would be with her own baby. But he hopped that one day he could saw how she was like that with their baby. Yep THEIR.

"Maternal way? Obviously no!"

"You are buying him things like he's a baby"

"I'm not!"

* * *

After they bought Hunter things, and went to buy ones for themselves, they went to eat fast food. Both decide to eat Subway.

"I order both?" asked Beck

"No, I'll search a table while you order yours, then I go get mine"

Jade went to search a table. When she finally found one she waited for Beck to return. When he arrived Jade left her purse (with Hunter on it) on her chair

"Beck, I'm leaving my purse with Hunter on my chair, watch him while I go for my food" then she leave

Hunter just wanted to get out the purse, one because he needed to take a walk, and second he needed to do his needs. So when Beck got distracted he made to get out the purse and walked away. Besides all how difficult it would be to find his humans.

When Jade returned she noticed that he purse was lighter than before she left. She looked into it to find that Hunter wasn't there

"Beck!" she screamed

"What?" he told her biting his food

"Hunter isn't in my purse! I told you to watch after him!"

Hunter was scared again, there where tons of people, ones try to touch him, others just look at him, and one almost steps on him. It was also a lot of noise. It was a bad idea to walk away from the humans. He just wanted to find them.

Beck and Jade ran throw the mall, asking people if they had seen Hunter. That led them to a shop. When they arrived there an old lady was carrying him, but a little bit away from here like if Hunter had fleas, they ran towards him

"Hunter!" they both shouted

"This monster is your?" the lady asked, obviously she dislike dogs

"He isn't a monster" said Jade taking away Hunter "The monster is someone else"

Hunter was the happiest puppy alive. After being with that awful human their humans found him. He jumps directly with the human girl. Because he knows that if the ugly human try to do something, the human girl will put her in her place.

"What?"

"You heard me, the monster is someone else" Jade turned around and walked away with beck behind her

Yep definitely the human girl is the better protection against other humans. It seems like he would like to live with them.

* * *

**Ok, I need a bit of ideas for the story, so if you have one it could serve me.**

**And in some things I will just invent, because I don't remember some aspects about the firsts months with a dog.**

**R&R**


	4. Veterinary

**Agh, exams weekend is coming, but don't worry still I'll be updating. Please I need some ideas for chapters I already have ones but I still need. So if you want to help.**

**And other thing, like I don't live in U.S I didn't know some things and I'll just improving things. Sorry.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Veterinary**

Hunter would be scared if he new where was he going today. He was going to the veterinary to get his first vaccine, and it didn't sound like a funny thing.

He woke up again on the embrace of the human girl (even if Jade said that Hunter was sleeping with them just for one night. It became a habit.) Now he knows that the name of the humans, the girl is Jade and the guy is Beck.

It was the first time he woke up first than Beck and Jade, and all thanks to his tummy, he was hungry, and it will be difficult to get to his bowl. Because first he needed to get away from Jade's arms and then he finally made that, he needed to pass Beck's arm that was around Jade's waist. And when he made that too all without waking them he fall from the bed, it hurts a little bit, but know the only thing that matters to him was eat. He stand up and walked to where his bowl was, when he arrived he noticed that here wasn't any food. Now he needed to wake them up. First he began to cry but that didn't served, he scratched the bed but nothing, they were fall asleep. So he tried to climb the bed, but he still was too small. He went to the front of the bed where they had things that he can climb were. 5 minutes later he made to get on the top of the bed. He walked in the middle of them. And first he licked Beck's Face with his tiny tongue, because he was the one that most of the time put food on his bowl, and when he didn't woke up, he went to lick Jade's face, and finally she woke up, he didn't stop licking her face so Jade took him and put him on Beck's side, but he just returned like the other day

"What do you want?" she asked like if Hunter could answer her, or at least understand her "Nothing? Ok I'm sleeping a little more" she returned to sleep. When Hunter saw that, he went to bite the end of her night shirt and pulled from it. Jade sat again on her side and put away Hunter

"Let me sleep" she told him, he just looked up at her and drooped his head to the side because he didn't understand what she said. Then he pulled again from her shirt trying to make her follow him, but he was just a tiny puppy so it was impossible. When he noticed that it didn't served, he let her go and ran towards his bowl and with his head push it "Hungry?" she asked finally understanding what he wanted "Ok" she got out the bed and put food on his bowl, he ate immediately.

* * *

In the afternoon Jade and Beck took him to the veterinary. They got out the car, Jade was carrying him, this time without her purse, they entered the place and went to the desk, a young woman attended them

"Hi" she asked Neck ignoring Jade's presences

"He have already a girlfriend so keep away your awful face" Jade told her, in that the veterinary entered the room

"Hi, I'm Dr. Thompson the owner of this place, how can I help you?" he asked, before Jade can said something bad, Beck covered her mouth and speak

"We're here because our puppy needs his first vaccine" he explained

"Ok, come in" he led them to where his office was they took sit in a pair of chairs in front of his desk "First I need to fill his medical expedient "Age?"

"Like 3 weeks" answered Jade playing with Hunter that was still on her embrace

"Male. Eight?" they nodded "Rottweiler?" they nodded to "Name?"

"Hunter" answered Beck. The doctor asked some other things, after that he took Hunter and put him on a table, then he took out a cabinet a bottle with liquid and a needle. With cotton he cleaned a side of Hunter.

Hunter didn't know why that human was doing that but for the pointed thing it seemed bad, so he began to get scared, and more when the point pointed thing got near him.

When the doctor vaccinated him, he cried and began to move trying to get out of the doctor's hand

"That's all for now" he told them handing them a crying Hunter "His next shot is in a week, you can pay to the receptionist" when he tried to pet Hunter he hide his head on Jade's chest. Going to that awful place was horrible; Hunter just wanted to stay away from there.

* * *

**I now that it was a little bit shorter than the others. In my notebook it seemed more, but anyways. I hope you liked it.**

**Bye, bye**

**R&R**


	5. Happy New Year (Part 1 - Fireworks)

**Hi, hi. Ok first I divide this in to parts, because I didn't have the second one. And I think that you at least will want the first part, but if I can I'll update today too de other part. Is just that I'm to busy with my house decoration (Christmas decoration). I know maybe it's too early but I love Christmas and the decoration inspires me. So I'm already in a Christmas mood. **

**Anyways here is first part of The 'Happy New Year' chapters - 'Fireworks'. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Fireworks**

Today was New Year, and Beck's parents were throwing a party at their house. That includes Beck (obviously), Jade and maybe Hunter. By now Hunter was adapted at his new home and 'family', and in a way Jade and Beck were like his new parents. Even if they fight sometimes he can put up with it.

Hunter was playing with a mini teddy bear that Jade gave him so he can play; he was biting it and shaking it side to side. He was wearing his 'Rude Boy' sweatshirt, at first it was uncomfortable and hi didn't move, but he get use to it with the time, and it was warm, so it wasn't that bad. Jade loved when he wears his sweatshirt, for her it was cute, but she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Beck, but he already knew that.

While Hunter was playing, Jade and Beck were watching TV, well 'watching' because they were in the middle of a make out session. Then they heard a firework. Hunter stopped playing with his teddy to saw what happened, then other firework; he began to shake, he was scared again, for him it sounded bad, like an explosion near him that maybe could hurt him or his 'parents', he looked up at them, it seemed that they didn't care about the explosions they were still swallowing each other, in that it was another firework, it sounded more close this time, he ran to hide under the couch, but half him couldn't enter because he was a little more fat so his back was exposed. Beck looked down and saw half Hunter; he took him out from there and put him on his lap. Hunter was shaking. Beck and Jade pet him on the head trying to calm him down.

"He's afraid of fireworks?" asked Jade

"Apparently" even whit the petting Hunter was still scared

"I was think that, what if we took him to your parents house to their party" said Jade taking Hunter from Beck's lap and putting him on hers

"I don't now, my father didn't now about him and he's still mad about the last time"

"He's just a puppy not like he could cause too much damage"

"I'll try to speak with him, but I don't think he would like him" after other 10 minutes, Hunter stopped shaking, Jade put him on the floor so he could go to play with his teddy again

"Ok, then you speaks with your father while I go to my house for some clothes" said Jade while getting up and getting out the R.V

* * *

"Other dog!" screamed John (Beck's dad) walking around the living room putting snacks for the party, he wasn't happy about another dog that may bite him and send him again to the hospital

"Technically a puppy" corrected Beck, sitting in one of the couch trying to stay calm, his dad was one of the only persons that made him freak out in record time.

"It's still a dog! That girl just wanted to end the work she done the last time she gave you a present!" and there he goes again attacking Jade

"It was an accident, and she just wanted to gave me a good gift" he defend Jade, he hated that his dad always put her in the middle of an argument

"No! It wasn't an accident. She just wants me dead!"

"You are over reacting" see why his dad was one of a little group of persons that actually made him freak out, really hi just wanted to try his new dog to the house and they ended arguing about Jade as always

"How could you even put up with her, being other pretty and polite girls in this world, in this country, in this neighbourhood? Why her?" ok that was enough for Beck

"I'm not arguing this again, I love her, and I'm not going to break up with her. For me she's the prettiest girl ever, maybe she isn't polite but I don't give a dam about that, I love her! And I'm just coming tonight with Jade and my new dog because I'll not let a stupid argument with you to made all the family angry, because you can't understand that this is my life and I can do with it whatever I want" he said before getting out the house

Hunter was scared, his parents left him alone and maybe the explosion will return soon. Before he was with his parents so he feels protected, but now he was all by himself. Why didn't they got scared with the explosions? What was taking too long for them to return?

When Beck returned to the R.V Hunter was scratching the door, trying to open it. When Beck opened the door Hunter fell with a cute sound, because he wasn't expecting the moment where the door would open.

Beck took him from the ground and entered the R.V. He went to sat n the couch to watch TV and play with Hunter.

Now Hunter feels safe, with at least his 'father' with him.

* * *

**Ok, I know that Hunter is scared at least one time in each chapter, but he's only a puppy it's common, and I don't now but at least my dog get scared with the fireworks I don't really now what she thinks with the sound. But well I'll never now. Tell me what crazy or cute things your dogs do. Maybe I'll put your suggestion in a chapter.**

**By the way if you could read my other stories and review I'll really appreciate that please.**

**So, ok you know R&R Bye**


	6. Happy New Year (Part 2 - Family reunion)

**Hi, thanks for the few ideas, I'll take them. My dog to howl when I play the flute, and yeah I also didn't now if she try to sign or she really dislike how I play the flute. I think all the dogs like a ride in the car, more when they stick their head out the window. Or yeah, in their first months they learn some tricks. And I don't really now how a dog like to bite someone's arm, but maybe an addiction to the soda isn't that bad idea. I'll take them for next chapters thanks.**

**So here is the second part of the 'Happy New Year' special – Family reunion**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Family reunion**

After Jade returned from her house, they (even Hunter) went to the party that Beck's parents were throwing. Like it was pretty early just some of his family was already there. Like his uncles and grandparents. All of them already know Jade, and they didn't like her a lot. And Beck's dad was angry about what happened earlier.

Everyone was talking about different things; some were on the living room and others in the kitchen. Jade practically tried to not talk too much, because always that she said something around Beck's family it turned always against her, and she was sick of that, but she was trying to be nice juts for Beck. But sometimes it was too hard.

Hunter was bored, so he tried to get out of Jade's embrace, but it wasn't easy, each time he made to put to paws away she take them back. He wondered if he had done something wrong because in the R.V each time he wanted to get away Jade always let him.

Unfortunately the topic of the talk change into Jade's life, and Beck sensed that it was going to get really bad

"So, Jade. Why aren't you with your family?" asked Barbara (Beck's aunt) with a fake smile, exactly the smiles that Jade hate

"My parents didn't care about where I am" she answered, she also knew that something bad was coming about the talk

"Why yours parents didn't care?" asked Antony (Beck's grandfather) he was one of the ones that tolerate Jade at least

"My dad is a workaholic, and my mom is with her new husband"

"So your parents don't care about you, not even if you are dead" said John, ok it was getting bad "And I also know that your father dislikes that you want to be an actress. Right?" Jade nodded

"Dad!"Beck warned him

"What? It's just that when your parents don't care about you or don't like the thing's you do, well that can became a mental problem, to feel that no one care about you and the people dislike what you want to be" Hunter felt the ambient getting dense and he didn't like it

"John!" Melissa (Beck's mom) warned too, she is other of the ones that like Jade, for her if her son was happy she didn't care, and if she was the one that made him happy she doesn't have a problem with that.

I'm just guessing, she tried to kill me using a dog, that it's called mental issues, we don't know if that could get worse" Beck saw that Jade was holding back tears, he knew that she tried her best to be polite at least with his family but most of them (specially his father) always put it difficult, finding ways to made her sad

"O' C'mon, by the way it looks, she didn't even have friends, all the people ran away from her, and I don't blame them, and her parents also dislike her, I bet his father want to change her for another daughter, I would at least, really Beck I don't know what you see in her, being other pretty girls around, does you feel sorry for her, that's why you are with her, because you know she didn't have any one else" Jade can't hold back the tears any more, so she ran to Beck's old room leaving Hunter with Beck, he have enough of his father attacking Jade, and she was going to defend her

"Are you happy now?" he screamed "She probably is crying because what you say" Hunter knew that the awful man had told his mommy something that made her feel sad, and he didn't like it, and the awful man was going to understand to not mess with his new family

"She deserve that, and you need to understand that she is a bad influence"

"Look, like I'd said before, I don't give a dam about what do you think about Jade, but when you hurt her, is other thing. Since the other day I asked you to leave her alone, since the first day she meet you she was trying to be polite but you don't give her an opportunity, and I'm sick that you just treat her like garbage" he said before going to his old room to see how was Jade. Hunter was happy that he defend his mommy, but still he was going to made the awful man pay for hurting his mommy.

Jade was on the bed of Beck's old room crying, Beck closed the door behind him and leave Hunter on the floor. He went to sit besides where she was lying, and caress Jade's back

"Don't gave a damm about what he said, I already put him on his place"

"It's just that since always I tried to be good at least with your family, they treat me each time worse, especially your dad, and maybe he was right about what he said" she sat besides Beck and he hugged her

"No, he isn't right, maybe your father didn't like what you want but he loves you and our friends too. I know you try your best, but don't worry, we could return to the R.V, and celebrate the New Year there" he told her caressing her hair

"Thanks"

Hunter was sitting besides their feet; waiting so he could make his mommy feel better. He support his front paws on Jade's leg so she could saw him. It got result because Jade took him; he licked all her face which caused Jade to smile, at least a bit.

The door opened reveling Melissa behind it, Hunter saw this as an opportunity to take revenge, so he got out Jade's lap and out the room.

"I'm sorry for what John said" she apologizes to Jade "I know he didn't like you but it wasn't for him to told you that" when sorry was going to say something they heard John scream

"Take away this dog!"

"Hunter?" Beck searched the room looking for Hunter. They ran down stairs to saw what was happening. Hunter was biting the end of John's pants, John was shaking his leg but Hunter didn't let go his pants. When he had enough he shakes with more force his leg that sends Hunter to crash against a wall

"Hunter!" Jade ran towards Hunter to saw if he was hurt

"That demon, was trying to kill me!"

"He's just a puppy, you could kill him" said Beck. Hunter just got a bruise that wasn't noticeable but for him it didn't matter, he made the awful man pay for making his mommy cry "Ok that's it, we aren't staying here any more" Beck took Jade's hand and went out the house to the R.V.

* * *

**It had a lot of Bade, what do you think. **

**Well this is all for today, tell me what things your dogs do, so I can put it on the story. **

**R&R**

**Bye**


	7. Happy New Year (Part 3)

**Thanks, for the reviews and the ideas for more chapters. My dog hits her head sometimes too, when she walks backwards, she didn't remember that in the house are some walls, Anyways and it's cute that a dog curl in the snow after it was snowing, I wonder why didn't he/she get freeze with that. **

**So here's the last part of the Happy New Year special. The next chapter is like imagine Tori and Cat babysitting Hunter, and cat trying to put him in a purple dress. Poor Hunter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Happy New Year**

"I think he's alright" said Jade searching Hunter for any kind of bruise; he was lying upside down on the bed. He wasn't hurt, but he was trying to get out of Jade's hands because she accidentally was tickling him. When he made to stand up to run she lay down him again, he can't handle the tickles

"This time he went to far" said Beck passing back and for on the R.V

"I know, but it's okay I'm used to almost everyone's reject, and Hunter's ok maybe just a bruise but it'll heal" Hunter was still fighting with Jade's hands to get free. Like he was upside down Jade began to tickle his tummy, this time he liked it, and unwittingly he began to move his right paw like he was scratching something when Jade stopped, he too stopped moving his paw, but when she tickle again the thing of the paw returned "Hunter got an tic on his tummy, when you tickle there his paw move" Hunter know why was he moving his paw, he didn't to id on purpose. Jade put him on the floor "Babe, know you are the one who need to relax. By the way what are we going to eat for dinner" she knew that maybe changing subjects was the best idea

"I thin there's some pasta on the kitchen"

"We are eating pasta then"

* * *

After they eat dinner (even Hunter) it was like 11:40 pm. Hunter was trying to catch a fly that was bothering him since 15 minutes ago. He was stalking it, he was with his back paws raised and with his front ones more in the ground (in stalking mode) waiting for the right moment, when the fly stopped in front of him he tried to crush it with his front paws, when he raised one to look if he got the fly, it fly away. When it was flying Hunter tried to catch it with his mouth, so he was jumping, but even with that he couldn't catch it. Jade and Beck were watching TV waiting for the New Year. Hunter was feeling tired, after all he was just a puppy, he couldn't take too much, but it seems that his parents would stay awake for more time than other days. He went to where they were and scratches a bit Jade's leg, by now he was barely standing awake. Jade put him on her lap and began to pet him, which made him even more tired. 15 minutes later he was fast asleep.

"By the way, Cat knows about Hunter, and she wanted to babysit him, in Tori's house because she told her too" said Beck petting Hunter

"Those to babysitting him, never, and besides all it's not like 2 hours away from us would kill him more like being with them"

"Cat sounded to enthusiastic"

"She always is enthusiastic, she's Cat, and imagine what she could do"

"Well, I already told them that they could"

"If Hunter gets Hurt it's completely your fault"

"He's gonna be alright" he told her kissing the side of her head.

A few minutes more passed, when the countdown for the New Year began. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 'Happy New Year!'" Beck kissed Jade when she wasn't paying attention being careful to not crush Hunter

After all it was a Happy New Year

* * *

**I know it was short but the next one is as longer as the other, so sorry for the short that was this chapter, I was expecting it to be like 900 words but apparently it wasn't. Sorry**

**By the way Read and review please**

**Bye**


	8. Aunts

**Really I'm not that kind that asks for reviews for public the next chapter but the reviews make my happy so I'll appreciate a few more. Anyways like I'd said in the last chapter in this Cat and Tori will babysit Hunter. And you can imagine that that will be a little difficult, for the 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Aunts**

January 3

It was already afternoon, Hunter was in a bad mood since yesterday because he went again to the veterinary and he got again a vaccine. It hurts like the last one. He was playing with his teddy bear until Jade took him and carried him to the car where Beck already was. For Hunter it look like bad news because the last time he entered the car he ended in the veterinary, and hi was sure that he'll never entered in that car again. He was trying to get out Jade's embrace, but she wasn't letting him go.

During the ride Hunter was more relaxed knowing that he had lose, but he had already other plans for getting away from the veterinary. He was trying to see out the window but he was little so Jade had to carry him so he could saw. Every time he saw people or a car he barked.

Finally they arrived at the Vega's residence. Hunter was trying again to get out of Jade's arms. It didn't look like the veterinary. But still he was scared about that place. They were waiting for Tori to open the door.

When she opened, Jade entered and left Hunter on the couch, she pet him and returned to the entrance

"Ok Vega, if Hunter had a bruise or something bad I'll kill you and Cat, ok, so take care of him!" she turned around grabbed Beck's hand and walked away

"Bye Tori" Beck said letting Jade lead him at the car.

"Bye" she closed the door and went sit besides Hunter that was looking around wondering why was he there; Tori put him on her lap and pet him "You are so cute, yeah you are so, so cute" she said while tickling his tummy and the tic thing returned. "Yes, you are so cute" in that the doorbell rang. Tori got up, left Hunter on the couch and went open the door. Hunter just wanted more tickles on his tummy that feels so good, but that wish vanished when a human girl with strange hair ran into the house and took him from the couch. She was screaming like she was happy, and was circling with him, that just scared him more "Cat, I think that he didn't like that"

"But he's so cute" now Cat was hugging him, and he was trying to get out from her embrace

"I think that you're suffocating him" Tori took away Hunter and put him on the couch. He was grateful the she save him from the other girl. Cat took a bag that she was carrying and went through it. She took out a purple dress

"See, I got him a dress, he'll look so cute" Hunter looked at it and he didn't like it he was alright with his sweatshirt

"But he's a boy, that's why is a 'he', and he already had his sweatshirt" she took him "And it says 'Rude boy' on it" she said sitting on the couch

"But he'll look so cute on it" Hunter was planning to get away, so when he saw the better opportunity he ran away from Tori and upstairs. Tori and Cat ran upstairs to searching for him.

Hunter ran into a room and hided under the bed recovering his breath, maybe this place was as horrible as the veterinary. Then he saw that the girl had entered the room where he was, maybe if he didn't make a sound they will go away

"Where's him?" asked Cat running into a room

"I don't know, he ran so fast for a puppy" she was looking behind a nightstand

"Maybe he's under the bed" Cat kneeled besides the bed and looked down it, Hunter was shaking, he was also pressing against the wall, when Cat tried to reach him he walked back "He's here" Tori kneeled too, and when Hunter saw and opportunity to escape he did. He ran out the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. He needed to find another hiding place.

"I'll search on the first floor, you search here" said Tori running down the stairs, she walked into the living room "Hunter? I got a yummy cupcake" she said looking around, then she went to the kitchen "C'mon Cat isn't here" when Hunter saw Tori entering the kitchen he ran out of it and into the living room, he tried to go under the couch but the space was more small than the bed's space so half him couldn't enter. Tori got out the kitchen and the first thing she saw was half Hunter, she laughed at the sight, she took him from under the couch. He was shaking that she had found him. "Cat! I got him!" Cat ran down, took Hunter from Tori and went sat on the couch, "I need to practice with my flute, I'll be on the kitchen, take care of him, but don't put him the dress" she said walking to the kitchen.

Hunter was still shaking. And Cat wasted no time in putting him the dress, after that he didn't move a muscle. He was just standing there. The dress didn't let him move, because it was like 2 since smaller than him, so when he moves it hurt "Tori, you have to see this" Tori walked out the kitchen to see Hunter with the purple princess dress

"I told you to not put him the dress

"But he looks so cute" Tori took him and took away the dress

"Just play with, him" she handed Hunter at Cat and returned to the kitchen. Cat nodded and began to play with him. In the kitchen Tori began to play the flute. When Hunter heard that he began to howl, when Cat noticed that she was exited

"Tori stop playing, look at this" Tori stop and Hunter to

"What?" she asked looking toward them

"Hunter howls when you play the flute, play again" Tori began to play again the flute and heard Hunter howl "Or he try to sing with you or he hate how you play it" Hunter liked to howl he'd never done that before, but now that he knew that he could do that he was happy, maybe the sound of the flute inspired him to howl, he was really happy. Tori continued to play the flute and Hunter continued with the howls.

After playing the flute for a few minutes and hearing Hunter howl (sing) they decided to see a movie. Now was Tori's turn to take care of Hunter, he was trying to sleep, but with Cat's jiggles it was difficult.

Before the movie end, the doorbell rang; Tori got up to answered the door. Before she can say hi, Jade entered and took Hunter from the couch. He was happy to return with his parents, after all the day wasn't that bad, the veterinary was still worse.

* * *

**I'm so happy, after months Beck and Jade are finally getting together again. I'm sure that I'm not the only one that's happy. But anyways I'm so happy.**

**Remember R&R**

**Bye**


	9. Back to school

**OMG TSB&J, I'm so, so happy. :D Anyways, I need ideas for Hunter's first months, well at least the first 2 months, because in the third one I have already some ideas, but for the first two I need help, so send me more ideas. Please I really need them. And other thing is that like I'd said in other chapter like I live in Mexico I don't know something from U.S so maybe I'll have some mistakes about some things. Sorry for that. But I'll try to put it the most familiar I know it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Back to school**

Hunter noticed that his day his parents woke up earlier, he didn't know why. He was watching them since a spot besides the bed. His mom was angrier than other days. They were passing back and for on the R.V searching for things. Like 10minutes later they leave the R.V but no before petting Hunter a little bit at least and telling him that they will be back soon.

Hunter was left alone in the R.V wondering what was happening. At first he thought that they'll be back in like two hours, but they left longer than that, so he began to worry. He was passing back and ford wondering what will take them so long. At first he climbed into the bed and tried to sleep, thinking that maybe when he woke up his parents will be there. He lay down against the wall trying to be covered by the blanket. But he only sleeps like 30 minutes before waking up again. He was used to sleep on the embrace of his mommy, but now that not even his father was there he couldn't sleep more time. After his failed intent of sleep he got out the bed and tried to play with his teddy, maybe that could entertain him for a while. Another 30 minutes passed when he decided that playing with his teddy wasn't very funny after all. While he was thinking what else he can do, his tummy grumbled, he remembered that he hadn't ate since yesterday night, so he happily went to where his bowl with food was, he ate even the last bit of food and when he finished he burp. Now with his tummy filled he was a little bit tired, so he returned at the bed, and this time he slept at least a complete hour.

When he woke he noticed that his parents weren't there, he got sad about that, he wanted them to return, maybe something bad happened to them, or they leave him forever, no that can't be, he know that they love him, they have to return. They have to.

Like he had time he began to go throw the R.V, searching every part of it. And when he was getting throw some boxes he found a strange creature, smaller than him, and with a longer tail. It was a mouse. When he tried to get near it, it ran away from him, Hunter thought that it was a game so he began to ran after him, behind the t.v, throw the small kitchen, and then the mouse went under the couch, but Hunter didn't enter in that small place, he was trying to reach it with his front paws, but each time the mouse got away. The Hunter got an idea he went to the other side of the couch and reached the mouse tail and pullet from it with his paws, the mouse was trying to get away, but Hunter made to got it out the couch. He was playing with it with only his paws, the mouse was terrified. The mouse made to get again away from Hunter and this time it ran under the bed, this time Hunter didn't made to reach him, and he began to bark.

When he got tired he left the mouse alone and stood there, watching once in a while behind to saw if the door opens revealing his parents. But it didn't. One time he looked back, he saw something at the end of his back, it was tiny, but the same color as his fur. He tried to reach it, but he couldn't. He looked again back and saw the thing again, so he tried to reach it again. But like last time he couldn't, he continued like that, trying to reach the thing that was at the end of this back. Sooner or later he had to reach it. And he wasn't going to give up.

While Hunter was trying to catch his own tail (that was short) the mouse got out the bed and into the kitchen. Hunter didn't notice it. The mouse made to claim a counter and entered it. He got out of it with a piece of food. This time Hunter noticed him and went for him, he was stealing something from his parents; this time he wouldn't let him do that. He went after him and made to sharp him with his tiny claws, it made the mouse to leave the food, and when he tried to reach it, Hunter was in front of him growling. The mouse walked back and when he tried to ran, Hunter blocked its path, and continued to growl. Another chase began and this time, Hunter made to block a lot of paths of the mouse, when try were running in front the couch they moved a mini table, Hunter stopped running when he noticed a pair of sharp things about to fall from the table. The sharp things were a pair of scissors that Jade left there. The mouse didn't stop so the scissors fall on it, and it killed it. Hunter was proud because he had made in a way that, the mouse did deserve that, after all he was stealing things from his house.

Beck and Jade were walking towards the R.V's door

"I hope that Hunter didn't make any disaster" said Beck opening the door. Hunter was waiting for them behind it when he saw them he jumped towards them. He knew that they didn't left him. He was so happy that they were with him. He didn't stop jumping till Beck took him from the floor "It seems that this time you didn't do anything bad" he said petting Hunter on the head. He responded by licking the side of his face. They walked in and closed the door. Jade went to where she left this morning her scissor, she was mad all day because she left them there. When she noticed the mouse she screamed. One of the things she was terrified, were the mice, since she was a child she just couldn't tolerate them "What's wrong?" asked Beck running toward her

"A stupid mouse" she pointed at it "And it infected my scissors"

"Don't worry I'll buy you a new ones"

* * *

**Well this is all for know, please tell me what you think about the story. And tell me ideas fore chapters, I really need some ideas.**

**Bye**


	10. First Bath

**Yay, Bade is back together. After months they're back together. I'm happy about that. By the way guess in what day Hunter born. It's easy, you can guess it fast.**

**Anyways here's another chapter. Hunter's first bath. The first time I bath my dog it was a terrible disaster. I was the one that got the bath not she :(**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – First Bath**

Saturday 19

Hunter got used to the fact that his parents have to leave earlier 5 days and two days they stay all day at home. Those days were the best ones for him. But like the other days they were gone like 7 hours he was in charge of the house. During the time alone in the house he noticed that the thing at the end of his back moved (side to side) when he was happy. He was still trying to catch it, but it was faster than him. He began to think that maybe that thing was part of him. Just maybe. He'll still get it on sight.

It was already afternoon, and Beck and Jade decided to bath Hunter today. The mini bathtub was already in front of the R.V. Jade went to buy the shampoo for dogs while Beck tried to got Hunter on the tub. He kneeled besides the tub and began to shove Hunter on the water, it was warm like 10 minutes ago, but like it was still like winter it got a bit cold. When Hunter's back paws touch the water he began to panic, and tried to get out of Beck's hand

"Hunter, calm down" said Beck trying to not drop Hunter, because it was pretty deep for Hunter, so if he dropped him Hunter could drown, and he didn't want that, so e tried his best to not drop Hunter. Hunter was now half on the water and he was still trying to get out Beck's hand, he didn't like how the water felt.

When Jade returned with the shampoo, hunter was completely on the water (minus his head obviously) crying and trying to swan away from Beck's hand. And Beck was trying to keep Hunter on his hands, still afraid that he could drown, he was also a little wet after a few battles with Hunter.

"I just ask you to put him on the tub" said Jade walking towards them

"It got worse than I thought" Hunter was crying even more loudly than before

"Give him to me" Back handed Hunter at Jade and he took the shampoo, Hunter was still trying to get out of Jade's hands. Beck spread some shampoo on Hunter and began to rub it on his fur, but it was difficult with him trying to get away.

After 20 minutes ob battle, Jade took Hunter out the tub, now he began to freeze. Beck went for a towel for Hunter, and for them. You can say that the 3 took a bath, they were all wet. Hunter was now standing besides the tub shaking from the cold, and then he decided that it was a good time to shake off all the water from his fur. And for bad look, Jade was behind him. Beck returned and handed Jade a towel for her and other for Hunter. They entered the R.V and sat on the couch.

"It was a bad idea" said Beck

"Yes it was, the next time we are taking him to the veterinary, they can bath him there"

* * *

**Ok, it was short, but I'll update two today. Mayve even three.**

**Also what do you think the dogs think when they try to catch its tails? **

**And keep telling me things you dogs did, or some ideas for chapter. Please**

**Bye**


	11. Dead experience

**Like I'd say before, here is the second chapter for today. And maybe it'll be a third one. But please keep review it. Really the reviews make my day. And that just took like 2 minutes. So please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Dead experience**

January 21

"Ugh, I can't believe that we have to do this stupid homework for tomorrow" said Jade. She Beck and Hunter, were going to Tori's house to meet her and the others for homework for their screen play class, and they were bringing Hunter with them. Tori didn't have any problem with it, she like a lot Hunter.

"Yeah, none of us liked the idea" answered Beck parking the car in front of Tori's house. Hunter recognized immediately the place; it was where the crazy redhead put him on a purple dress. And unfortunately she was like his aunt, like the other girl. He didn't want to stay away from his parents like the last time. Recently he liked a lot the tickles so approximately like ¾ parts of the day he wanted all people to tickle his tummy.

Now they were waiting for Tori to open the door, when she opened it they noticed that the rest of the gang were already there. When Cat saw Hunter she ran towards them and took Hunter from Jade's hands and return to sit in the couch. The others enter and sat in a place.

"So, he is Hunter?" asked Andre, Beck nodded and watched how Cat hugged Hunter and how he was trying to get out of the hug

"Cat, I think you are suffocating him" said Robbie, but Cat continued to hug him like he was some kind of teddy bear and he was trying to escape

"But, he like the hug" she said

"I don't think so" she let Hunter go and he went to sat besides Beck's foot

"Ok, so about the homework….." Tori began to speak about the homework and ideas for the script. Hunter was happy that he could go away from his redhead aunt, she could kill him. He was still sitting besides Beck's foot; till de decided that he wanted someone to tickle his tummy, he began to scratch Beck's leg, first he put Hunter on his lap and pet him while he was talking with the other about the script, and when he stopped petting Hunter he began to rub his head against his hand. After like 10 minutes of petting Hunter Beck dropped him on the floor. But still Hunter wanted more tickles and when Beck didn't pet him more Hunter went with Jade that was besides Beck, and like with him he scratched Jade's leg, she just pet him for like 30 seconds when she stopped, and like Beck ignored Hunter. They weren't going to be petting Hunter for all the day and he needed to understand that even if he gets angry.

Now that his parent wouldn't pet him, he got still his aunts. First he went with the one with big cheekbones, and did the same technique like with his parents, scratch her leg. Tori put him on her lap and pet him more than Beck or Jade together. After a while she put him on the place besides her and stopped petting him. But still Hunter wanted someone to tickle him more, especially his tummy, but he was scared that his other aunt could suffocate him, so he went with one of the guys that he didn't knew, after being pet by all the people there even his crazy redhead aunt. The gang was still writing the script. Hunter wanted to explore the place, because last time he didn't, he went out the house and into the backyard, it was big with grass, he did like how it feel under his paws, like if the grass was tickling his paws. He walked a little bit more and found a place like a lake but mini, it looked deep, but it was warm and he wanted to cool off. So he went into the pool, but something went bad, the time when his parents made him go into that tub he didn't sink but know he barely could stay in the surface, he felt like he was going to drown, he began to cry, maybe his parents or the others could heard them.

Beck noticed that Hunter wasn't around there any more, then he hear like Hunter's cry, but he wasn't sure, then he hear it again

"Did you hear that?" he asked Jade

"Hear what?" she said

"Hunter's cry" she put attention and then she hear it, Beck was right that was Hunter

"Where's Hunter?" she asked the rest

"I don't know, like 10 minutes ago he was with us" said Tori searching for Hunter, Hunter's cry was louder now, everyone went to find him, some of them even into the second floor. Andre went into the backyard and saw something in the pool, when he walked near he noticed that the thing was Hunter, he ran towards the pool and tried to reach him, but Hunter was to far to reach him with his hand, and he was barely keeping himself on the surface

"C'mon, swing near my hand, just a bit" Andre didn't want to went into the pool, but he couldn't left the poor one drown so he decided to save Hunter even if that means getting into the pool. He took Hunter and put him on the grass, when he continued crying, then he got out the pool. Tori ran towards where she heard Hunter cry

"What happened?" she asked taking wet Hunter from the grass, he continued to cry. He was know happy that the human saved him, he though that he was going to die, now he wanted his daddy and his mommy to hug him

"He was drowning on the pool" the others arrived at the backyard

"Hunter!" Jade ran and took away Hunter from Tori and hugged him

"Why is he wet?" asked Jade

"He was drowning, by the way I'm ok" answered Andre. Hunter was even happier now that his mommy and daddy were with him.

* * *

**It wasn't one of my best chapters but still, please leave reviews, please.**

**Bye**


	12. A day without Jade

**I had nothing to say this time so just enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – A day without Jade**

Hunter was lying in the first time for days on his own bed, watching his parents talk about something; they weren't mad or at least mad to each other but he can saw that his mommy was really mad at something and his daddy was trying to calm her down

"It can't be that bad" said Beck, walking behind Jade trying to calm her down. She had to go with his father and his girlfriend to a dinner today, and she was really, really mad about that

"Angelic is going to and you know that she off all the people, is the person that hate more in this planet, and when she's around I'm always the bad one, if she hit me I'm the bad one, if she's the bitch I'm the one even if I didn't do anything, Agh I really hate her!" she sat on the bed, Beck sat besides her and rubbed her back for comfort

"Relax babe, It's just for like two hours" now he was massaging her shoulders, he knew that massaging her shoulders made her relax a lot

"But it's still annoying" she was rubbing her forehead

"There's nothing you can do to skip it?"

"No, because he said something like 'If you don't go, forget about that Hollywood Arts school' and I know that he wasn't lying" he began to kiss her neck, he knew that she was so pissed, his father always put her dreams of being an actress in the middle of something, always when he wanted her to made something "And besides I don't know what's so important that I had to go, I'll not be supporting their kisses, more when that Angelic bitch is just kissing my father so I get uncomfortable, anyways I gotta get going" she got up took her purse and walked out the R.V, but no before having a goodbye kiss.

His mommy had to be really mad because she didn't went to said goodbye at him, not even a little bye, Hunter was a bit sad about that but the happy thing is that at least this time his daddy stay with him. A thing he had noticed while his parents went away was that the thing at the end of his back didn't move when he was sad, that thing also feel what he feels, that is strange. And actually he was sad so the thing didn't move.

While Beck was doing some things on his laptop, Hunter decided to play with his teddy. One time that he didn't bite it very well, it fly away ending on Beck's head. Beck took teddy and looked to where Hunter was he was sitting waiting for his teddy, Beck threw the teddy to the other side of the R.V and Hunter went happily to get it, with that Beck got an idea "Hunter" he called him. Hunter went happily towards Beck still with the teddy, Beck took the teddy away and threw it again to the other side of the R.V and again Hunter went happily after it. They continued to play like that for like 30 minutes, and Hunter liked the game, but he got really tired so he went to lay down on his own bed. While Beck went to made himself a sandwich, then he left it on the table in front the couch and went for something to his parent's house.

Hunter go up at the sound of the door close, he began to scratch it, now his daddy was also gone, he began to cry and scratch more the door, he was sitting there waiting for the door to open looking down then he smelled something very delicious, he went to where the smell was coming from, that lead him to the table, he made to get on top and began to eat the delicious sandwich that was there.

When Beck returned he only found minus than a half of his sandwich and a sleepy Hunter besides it, he was mad but he couldn't scream at Hunter, he wasn't very good at that, screaming to a poor sleeping puppy, obviously he can get mad sometimes but no with things like that Hunter ate his sandwich. He took Hunter from the table; he was still sleep and put him on his bed (Beck and Jade's bed, no Hunter's bed) then he made another sandwich

Jade returned like 2 hours ago, just like Beck had predicted, she just entered and went to the bed, when she noticed that Hunter was there she just sat being careful to not wake him up, she began to pet him softly on his head so he didn't woke up, he was making cute noises with his nose. Beck went to sit besides her he knew that something went bad

"How was the dinner?" he asked putting a bunch of Jade's hair behind her ear

"Horrible than I thought it would be" she was really sad, you could said that with just hearing her voice

"What happened?" he hear that she began to sob, he began to rub her back

"He…He….proposed to her" she began to cry, she really, really hate Angelic and she didn't want her as her step mother, she could mention a lot of people that she hate but she prefer as step mother, Angelic obviously wasn't in that list she was in the opposite one

"Relax babe, besides all you barely go to your house, you practically live here, so don't bother about her" he put his head on her shoulder "Wanna get some sleep that could serve"

"Yeah, I'm tired, so did Hunter" she smiled at Hunter he was really cute.

They change into their pajamas and went on bed, and Hunter didn't wake up, he really was tired.

Hunter woke up like 3 hours later, noticing that was still dark he decided to return to sleep, but he noticed that he was in the arms of his mommy and she looked happier than before, he was happy. If he could saw the thing at the end of his back it would be moving side to side. With that Hunter returned to sleep.

* * *

**Cute or not? Anyways thanks to all the people that read this I really appreciate that. **

**Bye**

**R&R**


	13. Mommy is mad

**OMG 35 reviews, I'm so happy. I'm also happy because I already bought my Christmas tree, Yay! Maybe you didn't care about that but I feel like said it. Other thing is about one of the ideas of a pregnancy thing I already thought about that and I was going to put it, but anyways thanks to that review and the other ones too I was so happy I was like 'I got another review I got another review' and my friends were like 'good for you'. **

**Anyways Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Mommy is mad**

January 29

"At least I already have ¾ of the stupid project" said Jade while putting her makeup

"What happen if you don't end the project?" asked Beck while playing with Hunter (you know that play when he throws Hunter the teddy, he run happily for it and come back, when Jade tried to play it with him, he didn't return with the teddy, it seems that Hunter only play with Beck, and Jade isn't really happy about that)

"If I don't finish it for the Friday I'll fail theater history, and I can't fail it. Again"

"You have another 3 days; I know that you can end it on time. You ready, we'll be late if we don't go by now"

"Aghh, ok I'll end my make up on the car" they took they backpacks, said goodbye to Hunter and walked to the car.

Recently Hunter has been more active than before, he sleep a little bit less now and he love to play, play and play all day. He can't wait to when he could go to the park, he dreams about that day, and he knows that it will be in not to long. And about eating he eats a little more, sometimes he even get hungry again after a few minutes before taking breakfast, but his parents didn't served him more, he guess that it's because they don't want him as a ball.

After he took breakfast he wanted to play again, like I'd said he just wanted to play. He went for his teddy bear, he began to shake it and like the other day it flied away, now it ends on the fish tank. He ran towards it and tried to look where his teddy fell, it was already depth in the tank, and some fishes where watching what it was. Hunter barely made to saw because where the tank was, was a bit higher than him standing on his back paws. Days ago he had noticed the fish tank and barked at the fishes, but they didn't pay him attention. He began to bark so the fishes would get away from his teddy but like last time they didn't bother about him. He gave up and walked away, he was getting bored, he needed something to entertain himself.

After school…

When Jade entered the R.V she saw pieces of paper lying on the floor, when she took one she noticed that it was the project for her theater history class, and all was destroyed

"Hunter!" she creamed making Beck ran to the R.V to saw what happened, when he saw the pieces of Jade's scrip he understood what happened. Hunter was hiding besides de bed, he knew that he had done badly but he wanted some fun, and know he was going to pay the cost "I have to start it again!" and the worst part was that her teacher didn't let them use the computer for the project. Hunter walked out from his hiding spot, with the head down "Hunter!" when Jade screamed it scared Hunter, he knew that she wasn't going to hit him, but a punishment of a kind well that option was the thing that went threw his mind "You are a bad dog" she screamed at him, Hunter feel bad when his mommy screamed at him, he began to sob "I hate you" she was really, really mad, Hunter felt even more sad now, he didn't understand very well what his mommy said but the part that he understood made him sad.

Jade began to pick up the pieces of paper, Beck helped her. Hunter just stay there watching what he did, then he went to sat besides the couch

"I can take care of it, you better start again the project" suggested Beck, Jade nodded she knew that it would be difficult to end it.

4 hours later Jade already has ¼ of the project. Hunter was sat still besides the couch, where Beck was watching T.V "You want any help?" he asked

"No, I'm ok" that wasn't the first time he asked is she needed help, but she was refusing for any kind of it, he just want her to end it the as fast as possible. Hunter went to where Jade was sitting (she was on the floor) and rub his head against her arm, he was like trying to say sorry, but she just took away her arm, she was really mad at him, he began to cry and rub his head against her thigh "Go away" she screamed scared Hunter, he gave up and walked away to sat besides Becks feet. Beck knew that in a way Hunter was trying to apologize for what he did but Jade was really pissed and a simple sorry wouldn't help, he knew that for experience, he knew that by the time Jade will be happy with Hunter again, and what she said she didn't really mean that.

On the night Jade didn't let Hunter sleep with them, when Hunter was trying to get on bed Jade put him on his bed, then she returned to the bed. Hunter was sadder by this; he was scared he had never sleep in his bed in the night with his parents he felt safe.

When Beck was sure that Jade was sleep he went for Hunter and took him to their bed, Hunter was happy that at least for know his daddy wasn't mad at him, he hope that tomorrow he could made his mommy happy, it's is all he wanted. He feels asleep for first time in Beck's arms, but in the middle of his parents. He got a plan so his mommy forgives him, he didn't want her mad. He loves her.

* * *

**Maybe I'll post another chapter but I don't really sure.**

**Anyways R&R**

**Bye**


	14. First time in a park

**Yay another chapter, ok I didn't update yesterday but today I'm sure I'll be posting two.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – First time in a park**

February 2

Jade made to finish the project for her theater history class. And she is happy with Hunter again. Yeah the they after she was mad with him, she screamed at beck for taking Hunger with him, but she was less mad with both, and with the time she gave up and hugs Hunter. Not even she can resist a puppy face. And Hunter was happy when his mommy wasn't mad at him for more time. And about the fish tank they found the teddy and clean it, the fishes are ok (for Hunter's dislike) if they can support a dirty tank the dirty teddy wasn't something to dangerous for them. And each time that Hunter passes in front the tank he's sure that the fishes stay at him and maybe laugh at him, one day he is going to get ride of those fishes, he's just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

His mommy and daddy went out even being Saturday; maybe they won't take too long to return like the other 5 days. He was lying on their bed between the sheets, when his parents weren't with him, the sheets made him feel a bit safe, but not as safe as with his parents. He tried to sleep but he couldn't, so he just staid there waiting for his parents to return.

Beck and Jade decided that today they were taking Hunter to the park, but first he need his collar and strap, so they went to the pet's shop to buy him ones and a plate with his name. When they returned Hunter was still relaxing in their bed but when he saw them he got up and ran towards them. Really he dislike when they leave him alone, he hate being alone. Beck took out the collar and put it around Hunter's neck, at first Hunter tried to get use with the strange thing around his neck, then they put the strap. Hunter didn't know what was happening, why they put him strange things

"So, who is taking him?" asked Jade

"We can take turns, I begin" said Beck opening the door and walking out. Hunter didn't walk out because he didn't now that the collar and the other thing were for taking a walk. First he just sat there, Beck pulled a bit the strap so Hunter walked out "C'mon Hunter" he pulled again but Hunter stay there, when Jade had enough he took Hunter and put him outside. Finally Hunter understood what was happening he was going to take a walk, he began to ran towards the sidewalk, with Beck and Jade behind him, when he arrived at the sidewalk he looked around and saw all the things, obviously he already saw all of these but from a car so it basically didn't count, when he ended looking around he began to ran as fast as he could, making Jade and Beck ran after him, Beck pulled the strap making Hunter stop, but still he tried to walk, but obviously he couldn't made a Human move. After that they walked, just walked but still Hunter was trying to run but it hasn't any use, he just was hurting himself with the collar, but he wanted to run. 10 minutes later they arrived at the park it was basically alone, except for a few children and some people, but no to much.

There they let Hunter went to where he wanted, they unlocked the strap and he wasted no time on running to search the place. He ran to a place that was alone, and he saw something that was flying. Something that he discovered that he likes was catching other animal, obviously if they were smaller than him. He began to stalk the butterfly, it didn't notice him. He was getting closer and closer and when the butterfly stopped in a place he jumped at it. The butterfly made to escape and fly away, but Hunter was still behind it trying to catch it with jumps. But still it flied away. Hunter doesn't bother any more on it and ran towards other place. The entire place was covered by grass and he liked it, it made tickles on his paws and it was fresh, he laid on it and it was refreshing, he liked it a lot. The he saw some birds fly and land no to far from where he was, and like with the butterfly he stalked them, getting near each time, when he finally jumped and catch a dove. He was happy he liked a lot those games. He leaved the dove on the floor (still alive) and returned with his parents. They where sitting in park bank talking about something. Hunter had enough for now he was exhausted, he wanted to return to his home.

This time Jade took the strap, now Hunter was walking he hadn't too much energy to run. When they walked out the park, a person with a Doberman got into their way. Hunter barked at the dog, he didn't care that the Doberman could kill him in any second. When it began to growl, Hunter got scared and went hide behind Jade's legs, watching the other dog walk away.

When they returned at the R.V Hunter went to his bed and took a nap

"What was he thinking about barking to a Doberman" said Jade remembering the meeting with the other dog

"I don't really know, but anyways I guess that he pass a good time"

"Yeah torturing butterflies and doves, that's why he's our dog"

* * *

**I took an idea when I went to the park with my dog, he barked at a Rottweiler, and he was just a cocker. And my other dog barked at a big dog, when she was a Schnauzer. What were they thinking?**

**R&R**

**Bye :D **


	15. Beck's birthday

**Hi everyone. First sorry for no updating in like 4 days but I was to busy, and in like 2 weeks I'll be busy, really that is so exhausting, but I got time to update a new chapter. And maybe I'll update 2 chapters tomorrow (If I got enough time)**

**Anyways here is the chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Beck's birthday**

February 8 

6:00 pm

"I need to go" said Jade taking her purse that was lying on the floor

"Why?" Beck had noticed that since the morning she has been a bit suspicious, even if she can manage to be ok, he know her so good that he knows that she had been suspicious

"Because as long as I know I have something planned to do, and you are were going with some of your family for like 2 hours, so I will not got never with your family and I'm not staying here alone"

"Ok, but you'll return?"

"Obviously" Since the day in the park Hunter had been curious, he wanted to go to as many places as possible, he wanted to go to houses, more parks, he just wanted a good time finding strange things. And as long as he now both of his parents where going to places and he wanted to go. He sat near Jade's feat and looked up at her with puppy sad eyes that say something like 'don't leave me alone' "And I'm taking Hunter"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why not, he isn't going with your family" Jade left the purse that she had take and took the one where Hunter can go. She put him there and walked out the R.V. She didn't know if taking Hunter to her house was a good idea, her father didn't like dogs or another been alive that depend on him, that maybe even count her, but she needed to make Beck a gift for his birthday, she was going to make him a cake, it would be so difficult because she wasn't the best cooker ever.

Hunter was happy he made to go to another place, he wondered if it would be a house, a park or another strange place. He stayed in Jade's purse even if he wanted to get out of it, because if he did maybe his mommy wouldn't take him with her, and he wasn't taking the risk. The car stopped in front of a big house that he didn't recognized. It got a big garden in front. Just for that Hunter was happier than before, he could play all day in that place.

Jade got out the car and into her house, like most of the time it was empty and she was grateful of that, she wasn't in the mood for battling his father and future step mother. Now that the door was closed she let Hunter go out her purse, he immediately ran to explore the big place. She walked to the kitchen so she could try to make a descent cake.

Hunter ran to all the places in the first floor, he discovered that this house had also a back garden that was bigger than the front, and it had a pool but a transparent door was on his way so he couldn't go out. He went to where the stairs were and climbed as fast as he could. In the second floor were a lots of rooms, he entered in each one of them.

While Hunter was playing with things like pillows, shoes and other things that he found in the floor, Jade already had half of the cake, it was going to be one of chocolate and for her experience with cakes she was doing good with it, the thing that would be difficult was to not burn it.

While the cake was baking Jade was watching tv on the living room, and Hunter was somewhere in the second floor, the front door opened, that was the thing Jade didn't wanted to happen to deal with the stupid of Angelic. When Hunter heard the door open he ran down the stairs to see who opened the door. When he arrived at the door he was a man and a woman, the woman looked down at him and screamed, Hunter didn't know why she was screaming.

When Jade heard Angelic scream she ran to the front door, Hunter ran to hide behind Jade the crazy woman scared him. Jade's dad ran into the house to saw what was happening

"What's wrong?" he asked Angelic, she pointed towards Hunter

"Rat!" she went hide behind Jade's dad (William) "It's a stupid rat, a rat!"

"He isn't a rat, the rat is someone else" said Jade taking Hunter

"You little bitch. William look how your daughter speaks to me!" Hunter was annoyed by the woman's voice it was a pitchy tone and for him it was horrible to listen to it "Shouldn't you be with your stupid boyfriend? Or he already notice how a bitch you are and he dumped you"

"It's none of your business; and I'm just here because I needed something I will never stay here for more than an hour when you are here to"

"Ah? Then go away with that rat of yours"

"Is what I'm going to do, but I need to take some things" she turned around and went to the kitchen; she put Hunter on the counter so she could take out the cake. Like the counter was high Hunter didn't jump because it'll be a long fall from his size. Jade put the cake on the counter to, Hunter went to smell it but Jade didn't let him. Jade took her purse that she had left in one of the chairs and put Hunter on it, then she put the purse over her shoulder so she could take the still burning cake with her hands, it was still burning but she wasn't staying there for more minutes. During all the way to the car Hunter was trying to made his way to the cake it smelled so good, but he never could bite it, just a sniff and that was all. Jade put the cake in the back part of the car, and went to the driver's sit putting her purse in the passenger's sit. While she was driving Hunter go out the purse and in the back part of the car, he was going to bite it when Jade noticed that he go to the back seat

"Hunter!" with that Hunter returned at the front part of the car, he was to close to eat the cake, so close; maybe he'll get another opportunity. During the ride Jade decided to leave the cake in the car till tomorrow but in a box so it wouldn't get dirty.

* * *

He next day she woke up first and got out the bed trying to no wake up Beck. Hunter woke up to but stayed in the bed until Jade entered the R.V with the cake, when Hunter saw it he ran towards Jade jumping trying to bite the cake, but she didn't let him. She sat on the bed and shake Beck so he woke up; successfully he soon woke up, and sat besides Jade still trying to stay awake

"Happy birthday" Jade handed him the cake, Hinter was sitting besides the bed waiting for an opportunity to get the cake

"Thanks babe, you bake it?" he rubbed his eyes because he really was falling sleep again, Jade nodded "But you dislike to cook and when you try it ends burning" he chuckled remembering the time when she almost burn all her house just for cookies, he knew that the cake means to much counting those things

"Well, this time results pretty well, and I think its eatable"

"Thanks" he kissed her and left the cake besides them on the bed, Hunter took this as an opportunity, while they were kissing he climbed the bed and went to eat the cake. Like the kiss transform into a make out session when they put apart Hunter had eaten a part of the cake

"Hunter!" screamed Jade, he turned around and began to sob he knew that that trick always works

"Apparently the cake tastes good" said Beck

* * *

**Ok that was all for today but like I'd said before maybe I'll update 2 chapter tomorrow.**

**R&R**

**Bye**


	16. Valentine's Day

**I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, really but I'm a bit busy with a lot of things, but next week all will be back to normal but for now I'll try my best to update chapters. And really I need more ideas**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Valentine's Day**

Hunter had been a bid angry the past 2 days, why? Well his teeth began to grow, and like them have to trespass his gum it's really annoying, taking in count the horrible itchy that he couldn't take away. But one day he understood that the only way to stop the itchy was bite something, first he had to conform with his food, but when it wasn't enough he began to bite things, whatever thing he found it was directly to his mouth, like Jade's boots, purse (almost even a scissors) Beck's backpack, t-shirt, pillow and other things. But each time was more difficult to find things to bite because Beck and Jade began to put away all their things so Hunter wouldn't bite them. Yeah practically all their things, Hunter was even going to bite Jade's scissors and when that was going to happen Jade almost faint, because he was going to bite the wrong side. So the last days hunter hadn't sleep very well, so he was even angrier. He hated the itchy feeling on his gums; he just wanted it to end.

Anyways, like today was Valentine 's day Beck had planned all, but he didn't now if leaving Hunter alone was a good idea, one day Hunter even began to bite the couch. But they couldn't bring Hunter to skate on ice or to take breakfast. So even if that could destroy a lot of things Hunter was staying in the R.V. And yeah it was Thursday but Beck promised Jade that they were skipping school

Hunter was the first one in awaking thanks to the itchy (as most of the time) he knew that there wasn't any food on his bowl, so he had to find something to bite. Like he was sitting in the middle of the bed, the first thing he saw to bite was a pillow (Jade's pillow) but he was sure that he wasn't going to bite her so he proves his luck. He began to bite the pillow but he got stuck with Jade's hair on his mouth and that increase the itchy in his gums, he tried to spit her hair but it jus stayed on his mouth, and without noticing it he was push the hair so that's when Jade woke up. She turned around, and finally her hair went out Hunter's mouth for his luck, he touched her hair and noticed that is was wet

"Hunter, what were you doing?" Hunter just stay looking at her, and when he decided that it was a god time he bite again the pillow, but Jade pull him apart of it. But it wasn't enough because Hunter returned to bite the pillow, Jade took him again but his time he stayed on her hand, but anyways he was trying to get out so he could bite the pillow. Jade got up to find some kind of dog's reward that she had bought for Hunter and give it to him, then he put Hunter on the floor, he happily began to bite it, finally the itchy on his gums was gone, and the thing tasted good. When Jade returned to lie on the bed, Beck was already awake

"Morning" he said, she just returned her head to the pillow "Hunter again?" she nodded still pressing her head to the pillow, sometimes Hunter was like a baby they had to feed him, pet him even buy him clothes (but for Jade the 'rude boy' sweatshirt was so cute and more in him)

"What are we gonna do today?" Beck hadn't told her about their plans, or in a way his plans, it wasn't the best thing for Valentine's day but Jade said that she didn't want a stupid romantic dinner or something sappy like that, but anyways they were going to take breakfast in Jade's favorite place and then they would go to an ice rink, Jade had to learn to skate on ice. She promised him that one day she would try and today was that day.

"I'm not going to tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise" he looked at his pearphone to watch the hour "And if we wanna do all that I had planned we gotta get going by now"

"But is too early"

"Yeah I know"

"Well I'm not waking up till twelve, we are skipping school for that, so let me sleep" knowing that she was talking serious and she wasn't waking up by her own, he decided to help her with that. When Jade turned so her back was facing him, he began to tickle her sides, she began to squirm trying to put his hands away but he was stronger than her, she was trying to not laugh but her sides were to sensible at tickles and Beck now well that "Beck stop!" but he didn't pay attention and continue to tickle her she turned around and tried to push him of the bed but it got no use "Stop! I'm awake! I'm awake" she tried her best to get free from the tickling but it wasn't enough, after a few more minutes Beck finally let her go "You're worst than a child!" she sat on the border of the bet fixing herself after all the tickling

"You look cute when you're mad in this way"

"I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are" he was just trying to mess with her, but seriously for him she was cute when she got mad like this with him or with something

"I'm not!" she punched him on the arm but he jus laughed at it "Don't laugh"

"Sorry but you are so cute I can't stop it"

"I'm not cute" she crossed her arms over her chest in and turned her head away from Beck

"You are, and the angry faces just make you more cute" when she wasn't noticing he tickle again her sides making her laugh again

"Let me go!" she was again trying to pull him away

"No till you say that you look cute when you are mad"

"Never!"

"Ok, so I'll just tickle you more" and like he said he tickle more her sides making her laugh more

"Ok, I'm cute, now let me go!"

"Nop, you don't tell it completely" he was laughing at seeing her like that all laughing, with messy hair and trying to escape from him, she was really cute

"I'm cute when I'm mad, happy!?"

"Yeah" he stopped the tickling and kissed her forehead then her lips, he could feel her smile against his lips. Since Jade began to scream Hunter looked up at them to now what was happening, he knew that it wasn't something bad because he also could hear his mommy's laugh it was strange when she laugh but he recognized it whenever he was.

After they got dressed they got dressed Hunter already finished his snack, but he remember that he hadn't had his breakfast, so he went to where Beck was (he was waiting for Jade to get ready while he was trying to find something interesting on the t.v really sometimes Jade just took so much time to get ready for his dislike but he couldn't change that) Hunter sat besides the couch hoping that Beck would saw him, but he didn't so Hunter began to cry and scratch Beck's leg. Beck looked down at him, when Hunter finally saw that Beck noticed him he sat there staring back at him and moving his tiny tail hoping that Beck would remember his breakfast. Giving up Hunter ran towards his bowl and move it with his head

"Oh, your breakfast" Beck got up and filled Hunter's bowl, he wasted no time in eating it. When Jade finally was ready they got out the R.V and into the car. And like Beck planned then they went to ice skating. He was trying to teach Jade how to skate but she was so stubborn some times. When she tried to skate by herself she always falls so Beck had to be behind her all the time. After like and hour of failed intents of skating they went for coffee (best part of the day if you asks Jade) and then they returned to the R.V.

And at least Hunter hadn't cause to much damage, just the rest of Beck's pillow destroyed, but he let it pass. They gave Hunter another sank for his teeth, he lie down besides the couch where Jade and Beck where cuddle together watching the scissoring. After all it was a happily Valentine's Day.

* * *

**It was a long chapter, yay! Please tell me more ideas for other chapters I already have the other ones that you already told me in mind, but I will use them in later chapter, and I need some ideas for sooner chapters.**

**Anyways bye**

**R&R**


	17. Like Cats and Dogs

**Yay two chapter in two days, I tell you that I'll try and seems that It's working (at least for this 2 days) Anyways thanks for the reviews, really I like all the ideas that you all send me, and like you'd seen I already put some ideas in some chapters so keep telling me and I know that I can use them for a chapter sooner or later.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Like Cats & Dogs**

With each day that pass Hunter's itchy problems were getting worse; he now was biting the leg of the bed. So know leaving him alone was a total disaster so most of the time they tried to be watching him. And like today was their anniversary they asked Cat to take care of Hunter for the night. But the thing they didn't know was that Cat was also taking care of a cat, and she forgets to tell them about it.

They were in their way to Cat's house, Hunter was watching throw the window in the back sit, he was now able to saw throw it, he had grow some centimeters. He was trying to enjoy the ride but the itchy feeling on his gums was worst each time, but in the back sit wasn't anything to bite.

Finally they arrived at Cat's house, Jade took Hunter and went to the front door, and after she left Hunter with Cat she returned at the car. Even if she said that a romantic dinner was stupid she decided that she wanted one for their anniversary, so they were going to a fancy restaurant and after the dinner they were doing other things back in the R.V… you know what I mean. That was another reason to leave Hunter with Cat. Jade said that she didn't want Hunter to watch.

Back into Cat's House she left Hunter "alone" in her living room while she went for something on her bedroom. Hunter was looking around trying to find something to bite, but he only saw a backyard with a pool, really all of the houses that he had visited had a pool, except his, what luck. He ran towards the backyard but he didn't noticed the glass door, so when he was happily walking to the backyard he hit his head in the door, he walked forwards and tried understand what happened, it was like he crushed into something but in front of him wasn't anything. He tried again but the same happened he just ended with a little headache. While he was crashing his head on the door he didn't noticed the cat that was watching him from over a couch.

When Hunter gave up in going to the pool he turned around to find something to eat, the door incident made him forget about the itchy but it hurt his little head. When he was walking around he noticed the cat watching him. For instinct he began to bark at it, the cat just growled at him, and stayed on the couch. Hunter ran and climbed the couch to catch the cat; it began to run with Hunter behind him. They made fall some things, Hunter tried his best to reach the cat but it was faster than him.

Cat walked down the stairs and saw all the disaster that the cat and Hunter had made, she screamed that made both of them stop, when the cat saw her it ran towards her and hide behind her legs. Hunter understood that the stupid cat planned a tramp so he would get punished

"Hunter!" he avoided eye contact with her, he really feel bad, but the cat had planned it all and he was the victim but Cat saw other thing, she left the cat on the couch, Hunter could feel it laughing at him, and then Cat took him up stairs and put him on a room, then she closed the door behind her.

Hunter began to scratch the door and began to cry, he was a victim of the stupid cat he didn't deserved to be there, alone in the dark he wanted his parents they would never punish him for something he didn't do. He was crying harder by the time. But he stopped when the itchy feeling returned, he began to walk throw the room searching for something to bite. Like it was a bedroom he saw a pillow and in like an hour he ended with it. He was still mad and sad about the cat incident, he wanted revenge and when he got out of there he was getting it.

Car opened the door and let him go out his dinner was served in the kitchen, he ate happily as always and like it was late, Cat put his bed there and went to her room to sleep. He hadn't seen the cat yet but he was exhausted so the revenge had to wait until morning. But then he remembered that he was sleeping alone, he hate sleep alone, he always was with his parents, what was taking them so long, he wanted them back with him. He tried to sleep but he couldn't he wanted his mommy hugging him and his daddy protecting them, now he was alone by himself.

The next morning came slow, but during the night he planned the revenge. He went to find the cat that was sleeping on the couch, he climbed it again and barked at it, it wake up with a jump and when he saw Hunter he began to run. Like last time they made fell some things and when the table fall it made a loud sound that woke up Cat. All was going like je planned.

When Cat arrived she saw the table down and Hunter crying besides it on lying on the floor and the cat sitting besides them. Now Cat understood that thanks to the cat Hunter was hurt and Jade would be mad, so this time she sends the cat to the room. Hunter wasn't really hurt but he act like if he was.

After an hour Beck and Jade returned for Hunter he was happy that they returned, he thought that this time they were leaving him forever, but he was glad that it didn't happened.

* * *

**What would happen in the next chapters, keep reading to see**

**Other thing I need some ideas for the summary of the story, please I'm bad with those things :(**

**Bye**

**R&R **


	18. Itchy problems

**Sorry but I already told you that I would be a bit busy for 2 weeks, and now I'm sick too, it's worst (just a bit) Than a common flu, but I guess that like 5 days I'll be alright (I really , really hope that) anyways here's another chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Itchy problems**

Grow was the worst thing Hunter had experimented; he couldn't fit easily in a lot of places, his itchy gums problems were getting worse. He really hates that, and most when his parents and their friends hide him things to bite, he didn't know why they were doing that he just wanted some relief. Right now he was exploring his aunt's house (the one with the big cheek bones) while his parents were playing cards with his uncles and aunts, so he got a good opportunity to find something to bite without someone taking it away. He went to the second floor and traveled the few rooms that were there; finally he entered one that was fully pink and other bright colors. In the bed of the room was a shiny thing, he approached it and push of it, he looked around making sure that no one was around to pull away the object and when he was sure all was safe he began to destroy it.

While Hunter was destroying the dress, the other were still playing card, when they heard someone scream

"Trina?" Tori asked at the annoying voice of her sister, what was happening that made her scream like that

Hunter ran down the stairs and went to where his mommy was, she was going to protect him from the horrible witch that screamed a few minutes ago and scared him. Jade pick him up from the floor and pet him on her lap. Trina too ran down the stairs, with the destroyed dress on her hand

"What is doing that dog here?" she asked her younger sister "He destroy my dress!" before Tori could said something Jade speak

"O c'mon like if your stupid dress was something pretty and minus in you"

"Excuse me? That dress was fancy and expensive!"

"Like I really care"

"I'm gonna kill that dog!" before Trina could do something Jade left Hunter on the table and attacked Trina, they both fell to the floor and began to fight, the others tried to pull them apart, Beck hold Jade and Andre old Trina

"Let me go!" screamed Jade trying to get away from Beck

"Trina calm down!" said Tori holding too her sister

"That dog destroyed my dress!"

"He's just a puppy he didn't know what he was doing" said Andre

Hunter began to bark at Trina, she had to leave his mommy alone, because the next time she hurts her she would regret that. Again Jade and Trina began to fight and roll in the floor. The guys again pull them apart. For Hunter it was enough and he jumped from the table and bite Trina's jeans trying to hold on them even with her moving her feet. Cat took Hunter away so he wouldn´t get hurt

"Stop this!" screamed Tori. Beck was holding Jade on the couch on top of her so it wasn't easy for her to get away and kill Trina "It was just a stupid dress! I'll buy you one later!"

"You promise?!"

"Yea, but stop fighting"

"But she began"

"I don't care who began, just stop. I will but how did I now that she wouldn't hurt me" Tori looked at Beck to saw if Jade wouldn't hurt Trina

"I got her" answered Beck

* * *

**Ok, it was short but next one will be normal again.**

**And I almost sure that I'll be posting a next chapter tomorrow (Tomorrow is my birth day, Yay :D)**

**Anyways bye**


	19. Is more than a stomachache

**Ok, since now I'll be updating again each day, so be happy about that. And I still need a few more ideas for chapters so please I now you have a few ones in your mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Is more than a stomachache**

Since a few days ago Jade have been puking all that she eat, but she refuse to go to de doctor, is another of the things she hate, the puking was worst in the morning so each day she woke up thanks to the horrible feeling on her stomach. And today it wasn't different. As soon as Jade ran to the bathroom Hunter went to the side of the door of the bathroom to hear if his mommy was alright, he was hoping that it was just something she had eat but the puking thing had happened since like 5 days ago so it was like difficult that something she ate made all that damage.

Beck had told her that she really need to go to the doctor but she said that she was alright even when practically all the things she ate never stay to long in her stomach. He woke up and went to the bathroom with Jade. He took her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get dirty. When she ended she brushed her teeth and returned to lie on the bed

"Jade you know that this isn't alright you need to go to the doctor" said Beck sitting beside her on the bed. Hunter climbed the bed and went to lick Jade's face, it was his way of telling her the he love her and that she was going to be ok again in a few days, or is what he was hopping. Because with the puking thing she became a bit more crunchy than other days even with Hunter

"I hate doctors" she turned so her back was facing Beck and leaving Hunter without nothing to lick, he made to climb her and was now licking her cheek, Jade put him a bit away because she wasn't in the mood for puppy kisses but Hunter returned. She gave up and began to pet Hunter it always made him a bit sleepy, and in like a minute he was lying against her arm enjoying the petting

"But you hate more puking, c'mon if we go tomorrow you will be alright" he was rubbing her back "If you go I'll buy you a new scissors" he was too worry for her and he was making her go to the doctor even if he have to buy her hundreds of scissors

"5 scissors?" she wasn't wasting the opportunity of free scissors for nothing, and besides all what's the worst thing that can happened if she go to the doctor

* * *

"Congratulations you're gonna be parents" the doctor announced happily. They couldn't believe that it was really happening; they were still too young for a child

"Are you sure?" asked Beck still trying to believe that all was a dream

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, if I'm correct she is 2 weeks pregnant" while the doctor was smiling both of them had faces that said 'you have to be kidding me' specially Jade, How could this happen. I mean yeah she knew how a baby happens but they haven't had sex since their anniversary and she got as usual her period so how could it be happening! "You need to go with an specialist about this so you could now if all is alright and other thing about this, but I'm 100% sure that you are having a baby in nine months!" she was happily with each minute, probably because she hardly ever announce something like that

The ride home was silent; both were still trying to understand what happened a few minutes ago, when they finally understood that they were going to be parents other questions began to appear on their mind like if they were keeping him or her, if they were going to tell both of their parents, and other things like those.

The first in talk was Jade "Are you staying?" she was scared for a lot of things, and one of those was if Beck was staying with her. By now the car was park in front of his house. Beck put his fingers under her chin so she would look up at him; he saw that she was scared; he pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her on the lips

"I'm not leaving you alone" she smiled at this; at least she wasn't going throw it alone. They entered the R.V and accorded to talk about it in the morning

Hunter was hopping that his mommy was feeling better now; since they entered the R.V he was trying to catch their attention but they just ignore him. He could feel that something was wrong and he wanted to make them feel better but they were too centered in other things that they forget completely about him.

**OK, one thing is that I really don't know too much about pregnancy, really the last one in having a baby in my family was my cousin like 2 years ago and I don't remember a lot, besides all I just saw her sometimes. Anyways tell me what you prefer, that they get married before or after the baby. Boy, girl, both, two girls, two boys. And other things that get in your mind.**

**And I now you may think than this is another bade pregnancy story, well this is different in a way, it have a poor inoccent puppy in the middle of it.**

**Bye**


	20. Making some friends

**And like I'd said I'll be updating frequently. Other thing is about the things I ask in the last chapter, by now 3 want them to have a baby girl and 2 want a baby boy, and about the wedding no one said anything about that, please help me with those things. (I prefer a girl but is what you say)**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Making some friends**

With each day the pregnancy was a bit worst. Why? Well one thing was a sleepy Jade most of the day; during the school she wanted to sleep more than before, after eating something she again wanted to sleep, after waking up from sleep she again wanted some sleep. Other thing was the puking, some days it comes and other no so no one knew when day have to be expecting it.

Also with each day Hunter was feeling more alone, he still didn't know what was happening, so he never understood why he was sleeping in his own bed now, he wanted to return with his mommy and daddy. He was sleeping now on his own bed because he was a bit bigger, and he could by accident hurt the baby.

Like the doctor told them today they went with a specialist so she could tell more things about the baby. And all was alright. They haven't told anyone not even their parents about the baby; they were waiting for the right moment so it wouldn't end in a total disaster.

Like lately they didn't pay too much attention to Hunter (it implies no going to the park, cuddling, petting, etc. Just his food and water) for first time in like a month they were taking him to the park.

When Hunter heard the click of the strap he knew that he was going to the park! Finally they remember about him, he was so happy. As the other times they went to the nearest park, and Hunter was running all the way but Beck didn't let him go too far from them. When they arrived at the park Hunter was free to do whatever he wanted. There were some other dogs there that were bigger than him and the 3 were playing.

When he approach them the 3 stopped playing to look at him , he didn't knew what to do he just stood there waiting for the other to make a move. The Dalmatian was the first one; he approached Hunter so he was practically standing in front of him, he barked at the poor Hunter who was now shaking, maybe going to the park was a bad idea besides all, but right now was a bad time to change his mind.

While Hunter was 'making friends' Beck and Jade went to sit in a bank nearest when Hunter was so they could watch him

"At least he is having fun there" said Beck

"Yeah at least, lately we've been forgetting about him" Jade felt bad about Hunter, he was alone since a month "Is just that with all the baby thing we've been too busy"

"Yeah, and it's just been a moth, imagine when he or she born"

"That doesn't help!" mood swing

"I know, but we could make it work" Jade was now on his lap kissing him (again mood swing) a lot of barks interrupted the kiss, they look to where it was coming from. Hunter was now playing too with the other dogs, they were taking turns to catch the others, it looked like he was really having a lot of fun "And we are still keeping him? Right?"

"Yeah, we still can make it work, right?"

"Yeah, we can make it" he kissed her forehead

While his parents were talking, Hunter was still playing with the other when something catch his attention, he looked up to a tree, there it was a cat and since the other time he really hated cats and a lot so he began to bark at it, the other dogs approach him and when they saw the cat they also began to bark. The cat meowed at them jumped from the tree and began to run with the 4 dogs behind him. Jade and Beck again looked and saw the dogs running out the park

"Hunter!" they both screamed at the same time, they got up and ran behind the dogs, but they were faster than them. The cat and dogs ran down the street dodging cars and people making it a bit difficult for Beck and Jade to follow them. Finally the cat stopped in front of an old woman, she took the cat and screamed at the dogs, all of them ran again to the park but Hunter stopped when Beck took him from the ground. The woman went with them

"This beast is your dog!" she screamed

"He isn't a beast" Jade defended Hunter, he was happy that his parents were there for him, even if sometimes they forget about him he knew that they love him

"It chased my poor cat!"

"And?! He didn't hurt that stupid cat!"

"How could you speak at me like that?"

"Because I want and you could go annoy someone else!" she turned around and Beck followed her after all that they returned to the R.V, Hunter went directly to get some water he was really thirsty, while Beck and Jade went to sit on the couch

"Babe I told you that is bad for the baby when you get that mad" Beck was caressing her back, and his head was on top of hers

"I know but that woman just freaked me out!"

"Relax" he kissed her cheek, after taking some water Hunter returned with his parents he sat beside the couch and when he wasn't expecting it Jade took him and laid him on her lap petting him like old times, Hunter began to move his tiny tail and relax with his parents. Maybe they didn't forget forever about him.

* * *

**Like I'd say please tell me, girl, boy, both, girl girl, boy boy, and when did they get married before or after the baby.**

**R&R **

**Bye**


	21. Mood swings

**Ok, so 5 want a girl and 2 a boy, and just one want the wedding before the baby, keep telling me what you want it's still time till those chapter. Anyways enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Mood swings**

April 19

If you think that before Jade had strange mood swings before. You have to see her now. The puking was already gone, but the mood swings are worst than it (or at least is what Beck think and Hunter too) It was already afternoon and while Beck was ending his homework for tomorrow on his bed, Jade was watching t.v and Hunter was playing with a new toy that Jade made Beck buy him. That was one of the few mood swings from yesterday and Hunter liked it (just that one)

While Hunter was playing he remembered the game he played with his daddy when his mommy go away for a few hours, the game of his daddy throwing him a toy and he had to go for it and return with his daddy so he could throw it again. Hunter climbed the bed and throws the toy in front of his daddy. Beck was answering some math exercise when Hunter threw his toy in his book)

"Not now Hunter!" Beck put Hunter and his new toy in the floor

"Is really important that homework?" asked Jade trying to find something good to see

"Yeah it is"

"You got all the weekend to do it!"

"I know"

"So why didn't you do it?"

"Because most of the time I do my homework the Sunday"

"Aghh, I hate this! Do you have ice cream?"

"I think there is some of chocolate" Jade went to the fridge and took all the chocolate ice cream that was there and return to sit on the couch

Hunter give up and continued to play alone with his toy, shaking it side to side when it flew throw the room and ended crashing against Jade's head "Hunter!" he immediately ran to hide under the bed but just his head could enter the small place

"What's wrong now?" asked Beck trying to end his homework but with Jade and Hunter it was a bit difficult than he thought

"He threw me his new toy!" Hunter was still trying to fit under the bed but he didn't understood that he was now bigger than before

"He didn't do it on purpose"

"How do you now?!"

"Because he is just a puppy, why did he wanted to threw you his toy"

"I don't now" she sat again and continued to eat her ice cream. When Hunter felt that she wasn't mad with him, he went out his 'hiding spot' and continued to play with his toy that ended on the floor after crashing against Jade's head

"Now what?" Beck heard that Jade began to sob

"I feel bad"

"Why?"

"Because Hunter hadn't the fault he was just playing and I get mad at him ,and screamed at him, and he even hide under the bed, and I'm a bad person" she was crying now "And he doesn't deserve something like that!"

"Relax babe, he isn't mad at you"

"How do you now!" now she was angry again, he decided that it was better if he didn't say anything else "I'm hungry!"

"But you are eating ice cream"

"I don't want any more I want pizza!"

"Ok, we are eating pizza" he got up to order the pizza and then he returned to do his homework

"No, now I want Chinese food"

"But I already order the pizza"

"But I don't want pizza anymore" Hunter was now looking at both of his parents, when his mommy said something he looked at her and when his daddy said something he looked at him

"Too bad we are eating pizza"

"But I don't want pizza!" after other 10 minutes of debating about the pizza Jade gave up and continued to see a movie that she found. Hunter was a bit dizzy after all the discussion, so he decided to rest a bit, but when he lay down a pair of hands took him from the floor, those where jade hands that put him on her lap, and she was petting him while watching the tv. First he was enjoying the petting but when Jade began to twist his little ears between her fingers in a rough way but she didn't notice that, after playing with his ears she was again petting him but n purpose she was pressing him against her leg and it hurt some times for him he was practically being crushed. He tried to escape but Jade put him again on his place, each time he tried she returned him on her lap. 20 minutes later when the pizza arrived he was free and he wasted no time in getting away from Jade. He loves when someone pet him but without crushing him he was done with petting for today. When Beck ended his homework ¼ of the pizza was gone

"You are that hungry?" he asked Jade

"Yeah, you got a problem, now I'm not only feeding myself now I'm too feeding our baby, so yeah I'm that hungry!"

"Sorry for asking" he said taking a slice of pizza, Hunter was sitting beside them wanting a slice, it really smelled good. But he only got his own foo, anyways he was starving so he got no choice, after taking his dinner he was exhausted so he went directly to bed, his own bed, even if his parents notice him more he was still sleeping on his own bed for his dislike. Within a minute he was deep asleep.

* * *

**R&R**

**Bye bye**


	22. Dream or nightmare

**Hi, hi well about the 'contest' to know what the baby should be and the wedding it got still some time so quip telling me (and yeah if you live more than 1 review the others count too even if it say the same) anyways by now 9 what them to have a girl and 2 a boy, and about the wedding 2 want the wedding after the baby and one want the wedding before the wedding. C'mon there's still time to tell what you want and in like 3 or 4 chapters you will now. Also now you can too tell me the names you have in mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Dream or Nightmare**

May 2

Finally after days of thinking it, they were ready to tell their parents about their baby. And it was the difficult part because the rest of the gang already knows about it, they told them yesterday during another card night. Everyone was happy for them and they were hopping that their parents would react like their friends.

They decided to tell Beck's parents first, after all they were the nearest ones and Jade was in the mood of not getting out the R.V. While they were away Hunter was alone, first he was sitting beside the door waiting for his parents, but when they didn't return in like 20 minutes he figurate out that they were taking a bit more time than he imagined, when he was walking around he smelled something delicious. He followed the smell and that led him to the table in front the couch, now that he grow a bit he could stand and reach a bit higher places like the table, he tried to take the piece of cake that was there (One of Jade's cravings, yeah she is now with that too) like he couldn't reach it, he walked around the table trying to made a plan to eat that delicious cake. First he tried to climb the table, jumping but he was still small for that, then he climbed the couch using a pile of things beside it. Now that he was there he jumped at the table, he almost fell but he made to get on top of it, he was proud of himself and his reward was the cake.

The talk with Beck's parents went pretty well, better as they thought. His mother was the happiest person on earth she screamed for like 30 minutes that she was going to be a grandmother, and his father well, let's just say that it went better than the New Year's party. They also told them that if they needed anything they would be happy to help, well those were Beck's mom words, and his father got no choice but to go with it. Now they were way to tell Jade's father and maybe later her mother

"They don't need to know" said Jade trying to convince Beck to return to the R.V, she really didn't want her parents (and her step-father and step-mother) to know about their baby, and besides all is not like them would care or tell her that they were happy, anyways she really wanted her parents away from her baby, as far as possible, especially her father and step-mother they were the worst ones in her mind, she can tolerate better her mother and step-father, and she wasn't really a fan of them

"But they are your parents"Beck knew how she felt about telling her parents but is not like they would be with them more time than before, they were just going to tell them and return to their lives like nothing happened, and if something gets out of control they just go away and never see them again, and he also knew that Jade wanted that last part of her parents away from them, and specially now with their baby

"Yeah, but I barely sleep in my father's house and I see my mother once a month if she got enough time for her only daughter

"We are just telling them and then we could continue with our lives like nothing happened, away from them"

"I don't know"

"C'mon I promise that if something happen we get away from there as fast as we could, and I was thinking about that now that we are going to your father's house you could take your things out of there, so we don't need to return later"

"Ok, but we'll try to get away from it as fast as possible"

"I promise, and what if tomorrow we go see some houses" also Beck's mother told them that she (and Beck's father) were going to buy them a house, because a R.V wasn't the best place for a baby

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, as soon as we get a house as soon as we could move in"

"But, we have till November or December, or even January for the baby, or at least is what the doctor said, we don't need a house till then"

"But where do we put the things for the baby like a crib, the R.V is too small, and with the new things, you, Hunter and me, we aren't going to fit it for a long time, we need a house"

"Agh, ok"

When Hunter ended eating the delicious cake he got down from the table and walked around trying to find something to entertain him. First he played for a while with his new toy, but then he got bored he tried to find something else, but there was nothing, he walked, and walked till he was really bored that he even lay down on his bed and when he wasn't expecting it , he fell asleep.

_He woke up in a different place, a house and he haven't been there, he walked around when he hear his name, it was his mommy's voice, he went to where it came from, and that lead him to the second floor of the strange house, in his way on the stairs he almost fell thanks to a toy, but it wasn't his, it looked more like a human toy than a dog toy, he continue to follow his mommy's voice, he entered a room that was strange, it had a strange wood thing and beside it was his mommy holding something little on her arms, the thing was also wrapped around a white blanket, he approach his mommy and she kneeled besides him and when he was going to see what was on the blanket he woke up._

That was a strange dream, and what was in the blanket, he really wanted to know what was on the blanket, and why did they were in a different house, and… oh c'mon it was just a dream why did he have to be worried about it, it was just a dream, just a dream, is not like it would become real, right?

* * *

**Poor Hunter, he doesn't understand the dream, and what do you think would happen, he will like the few changes or not. Anyways next chapter they will find a new house and when I say them Hunter is included in that too.**

**R&R**

**Bye**


	23. Annoying

**Hi everyone I'm back, first of all Merry Christmas and Happy New year, yea a bit late but, but better late than never, other thing I'm so, so sorry for no updating but during vacations I wasn't in the mood for writing, maybe the school bring the writer side of me when the teachers made their class boring so I can spend time in writing and also the past days I went to the funniest wedding ever in Acapulco, finally my cousin got married, really that's a miracle. Anyways I will update as before, other thing is thanks to all the reviews I appreciate them, really.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Annoying day**

"Jade, wake up" said Beck shaking her, today they were searching for a new house (for Jade's dislike) and they were already running a bit late. Also since the day Jade's parents knew about the baby they cut any last contact with her, and Jade was sure that his parent was the happiest person in the world knowing that he was free from taking care of her and forgetting all his past life. And with Beck's parents his mother was happier by the day knowing that she was going to be a grandmother, she wanted to buy everything for the baby, and if someone told her no (like Beck's father, or Beck or Jade) she just continued to see all the baby things, and yeah sometimes she also looked for furniture for when they had a house, obviously Beck and Jade told her that they were going to buy those things (it was their responsibility) she told them that by the time they could pay it but know she just wanted to buy everything, after talking about it Jade gave up but with some conditions. First that nothing for the baby (if she was a girl) can't be pink or some girly colors. Second nothing to bright for the house. And third nothing to much expensive she didn't want the to sped all the money into some furniture

"I don't want to" answered Jade pressing her head against the pillow; she had told him several times before that she didn't want to go, but he still told her that she had to because last time he bought something she didn't like it and she was all day telling him that he was the worst person if it involved buying things, and maybe this was his way of turning the favor, she really regret telling him that, now she was paying the cost

"C'mon it will be just for a few hours"

"I don't care go alone!" she turned around so she was giving him her back

"But remember what happened last time I bought something alone, you keep telling me all day how bad I was for buying things, so to skip that part you are coming so you can choose a better thing" knowing that she wasn't getting up by herself, he carried her out the bed (bridal style), that's when she began to squirm trying to get out of his embrace

"Let me go" now he was doing his best to not let her fall, really she was moving a lot and if you count the few weight that she had win the past weeks it became a bit more difficult, but he never told her anything about her weight last time he half said something about that he almost end in the hospital

"No, if you aren't going by yourself I'm making you go" she was now hitting him on the chest, sure she wasn't using full force but it still make some damage

"You can't make me!"

"I can" he answered simply and walking to the door

"Ok, I'm coming but at leas let me put some normal clothes; I'm not buying a house with my pajama"

During all the argument Hunter was looking at them, trying to understand what was going on this time with his parents. With each day his mommy was acting a bit more strange, he noticed that her tummy was a bit just a tiny bit bigger than before but she haven't ate more than before, and other thing was the scent, yeah you know the dogs can recognize his family thanks to a special scent every person have and now apart from his mommy's usual scent there was something apart from it, he didn't know what was that, but apparently his mommy was alright.

After an hour of Jade getting ready, they (even Hunter) were going to meet a realtor. You are maybe thinking why Hunter was going too. Well thanks to the few mood swings that Jade had Beck got no choice. After other five minutes of Hunter barking at people he saw on the street, Jade complaining why searching for a house was a waste of time and Beck trying to stay calm they made to arrived at the first house they were going to see.

_2 hours later…_

After seeing like 30 house, yeah 30 each one had something bad according to Jade (and some times Beck) things like it was too expensive, too small, too pink, too bright, too wooden, too much windows, etc. Jade was tired, they practically spend all the day into that, Hunter was annoyed for being all the day in Jade's purse, because she didn't let him go out, he was moving too much in the purse and that made Jade freak out so she made Beck carry him, first Hunter calmed a bit but after 20 minutes he began to move again, he just wanted to move his poor legs just a bit.

Anyways the next house wasn't too big, but neither too small, it was ok for them, it had 2 floors, 3 bathrooms (one in the first floor and two on the second one) 4 rooms in the second floor, a back yard with a pool. The floor was half with wood and half normal, obviously a kitchen, and a space for the living room and the dinning room. It was perfect but it looked expensive

"Pretty, no?" asked the realtor he was tired too of the m disliking each house they saw, but he had to stay calm, somewhere have to be a house they well like, and he hope they will find the one as soon as possible

"Well yeah, it is but it looks to expensive" said Beck fighting with Hunter who was still trying to get away, Hunter was even more annoyed by the minute, he didn't understand that pint of seeing all those houses (and more if he have to be carried, c'mon he had 2 pairs of legs in perfectly state for walk)

"Not at all" the price wasn't too expensive as others houses, but it still was a bit away from the money they have for the house

"Still we don't have that money"

"Wait" Jade interrupted, she was really sick of all the day seeing a bunch of house and this one looked ok for her, yeah it maybe was a bit away from they budget but she had a plan, and besides all the few things she didn't like about the house, they could still change them when they have the money. She took Beck's arm and pulled him to a room a bit away from the realtor "I like these house"

"Yeah is one of the best ones we had seen, but we don't have that money"

"I already think of that" Beck got a feeling that Jade was going to made everything possible to buy the house, after all she finally liked one and she wasn't going to see more houses, he already was in a big problem for making her 'waste her day' in buying a house "Your parents are paying a big part, and I'm sure we can pay the rest, c'mon this house is one of the bests, and you already owe me something for wasting my day here just for a house" trying to win the argument she gave him her best puppy eyes. After thinking of that he finally gave up

"Ok, I think we can make it work"

* * *

**What do you think? I know lately I haven't put too much about Hunter but this will be for just a few chapters, I promise**

**Anyways you can still tell me what you want the baby to be, boy or girl, also some names, I already have some ones in mind but maybe if I saw another one that you suggest I will like it, and I want the name to be uncommon, I'm not so fan of common names really. **

**Ok, hope you like it **

**Bye**


	24. About hiccups and a new home

**It was a bit difficult writing the first part of the chapter I write like 20 deferent options, till I end with these one, trying to put a bit from Hunter on it. Anyways hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – About hiccups and a new home**

2 weeks had passed since they bought the house. They haven't still move into (because they need to sign some things and fix some other ones, you might now or have an idea that buying a house isn't the easiest thing ever) but the days passed and now they just have to wait till tomorrow, most of the few things they had in the R.V were already packed in boxes. Also since the day they bought the house Melissa (Beck's mom) bought more things for it and she made that most of the things were going to be there by tomorrow.

While Beck and Jade were searching everywhere in the R.V for things that they were forgetting, Hunter was sitting alone, without doing anything. Because since the day his parents began to pack everything in boxes, they packed his toys, so he was left without anything to play. He still didn't understand why they were packing everything. One day he played a bit with one of his mommy's shoes, but then she packed it too, then with a pillow, but it was too packed, and when he bite one of the boxes that were left in the floor his parents scolded him. So now he was bored just watching his parents walk back and ford. The only thing that was left of his things was his bed, but you can't do too much with it. He thought that maybe if he stays on his bed he would fall asleep and maybe his parents would unpack his things.

He tried a lot to fall asleep but he just couldn't, he had never been this bored before in all his life, it seemed that the time was going on slowly motion, and he really hated that. He got up for water and returned to his bed, and again continued to look at nowhere in particular, then a strange feeling was on his throat, it wasn't like when he puck, or when he sneezed, it was "hic" he immediately sat, and again the strange sound got out his mouth involuntarily, again, and again, and again, he tried to put his lips as close as possible so the sound wouldn't scape, but again the strange sound made its way out, he also try to stop making it but it was involuntary. What if the strange noise was some kind of illness, what if it never gets away, he didn't want to stay with it forever with just 5 minutes he was freaking out, maybe his mommy would help him. He quickly got out the bed and went to where his mommy was, every five steps he made the strange noise, and it was really annoying. His mommy was searching for something in one of the lots of boxes, he began to scratch just a bit her leg (not with too force to not hurt her) immediately his mommy looked down at him that's when another of the noises scape his tiny mouth.

Jade took him from the ground, it was clearly that he had hiccups; she really didn't know that a dog can have hiccups, but he just looked so cute. While she was petting his tiny head, he laid it on her arm using it as a pillow with still the hiccups. Jade remembered that lately they were forgetting a bit about Hunter, but lately they have been having a lot of things on their minds, like their last year of school, now the baby, the new house, finding a job, suddenly all was changing too fast, thinking of it in a month she was going to get another ultrasound that would tell them if they are having a girl or a boy, she was too excited for that, she never imagined herself being pregnant, it was like a dream or maybe just a stupid joke, but right now she was happy, and yeah maybe it would be difficult but she know that they could handle everything that gets in their way. And she was happy too, that at least she had a boyfriend that love her, friends that told them that anything they needed they will be there for help, and even if her own family wasn't there to help she got a better family that really cares for her. She will never change that, not even for all the money in the world.

She never noticed all the time that she spend thinking, till Beck shacked her a bit, that's when she remembered where she was, now sitting in the small couch, with Hunter sleeping without hiccups on her arms

"What?" she asked snapping out to reality

"You've been looking at nowhere for like 20 minutes, what's wrong?" he asked sitting beside her on the couch and putting his arm around her

"I was just thinking"

"About?"

"What strange is everything now"

"But strange in a good way or in a bad way"

"In a good way, I think" she laid her head on his shoulder while he rested his on top of hers"Yeah, definitely in a good way"

"You want a boy or a girl" he asked changing subject, they had never talked about that

"Whatever the only thing I want is that he or she is healthy"

"C'mon, yeah I want him or her to be healthy too but I deep you must want one more than the other"

"I told you that I don't have a favorite, you?"

"A girl, definitely a girl" he doesn't have to think twice he always thought of having a baby girl. Thinking of that Jade laughed a bit "What?"

"It's just that I imagined you trying to kill some poor kid that asked our daughter out" she laughed again thinking again of that, it was really funny, she knew that Beck wasn't exactly the jealous type, but sometimes she knew that he could get jealous and she also knew that he was overprotective some times, so yeah that future could happen, if they have a girl

"Maybe"

_Next day…_

Sometimes Jade appreciate Beck's parents help, but sometimes they're a bit intrusive, like right now. When they began to pack the few boxes they had into the car (well just Beck, because he said that if Jade carried something it could hurt the baby and he wasn't taking the risk) his parents got out the house and 'helped' them. Why did she hated they help, well after they put all the boxes in the car, they began to talk, about the house, the furniture, future plans, when did they could go to dinner to see the house, etc. Till they made to scape. All the time Hunter was trying to get on the floor and run, he wanted to go to the park, and run and run till he was tired to move a muscle but his parents don't let him, and he wasn't enjoying the talk.

After hearing those other humans talk and talk, he was glad to be with just his parents in the car, at least it was silently than with the other humans, and he liked the ride. He didn't know to where they were going, or what his parents put all the boxes in the car. During the ride he just lay in his mommy's arms relaxing a bit, sure he still wanted to run, but right now he didn't have the opportunity to scape. Finally after like 15 minutes of ride the car stopped, when he saw where he was he recognized the house from the other day. But why were they there.

* * *

**Please review, I like when I see that someone review my story please it gives my inspiration. But anyways, please. And you know that I really appreciate them, please.**

**Bye**


	25. Neighbors

**Ok, first till now I noticed that the story is going a bit too fast, and I'll change that really, I already have a plan. Really is just that sometimes I want to write other chapters but first I have to explain other things and I get to confused and anyways I'll change that I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Neighbors**

The first thing Hunter saw when he finally got time to explore the house by himself was the backyard, finally he had a place to run without going to the park. While he was exploring every corner of the house, Jade and Beck were unpacking some things, till the bell rang, and when Hunter heard the strange noise he began to bark and ran in circles.

"I'll go" said Jade opening the door, when she opened it she was welcomed by a couple on their early fifties and a pie "Hi" she said moving the pie away from her face

"Welcome new neighbors" they both say at the same time. Hunter ran to the front door and barked at the strange people they were to strangers and were too close to his family and his territory; yep this was his and his family territory so those strangers needed to go away "Oh, how a cute dog" said the woman and tried to pet Hunter but he almost bite her, so she just leave him

"Hunter shut up!" said Jade at him, and seeing that he wasn't leaving their apparently neighbors she took him from the ground, now that he wasn't able to move to much he just growled at the other people "Yeah, hi" she said in a tone that was like 'yeah can you go now is not like I really care who you are'

"We live in the house from the left, I'm Harold and she is my wife Crystal" said Harold giving Jade the pie

"I made the pie by myself" said Crystal "I hope you like it" they both were smiling and smiling, and really Jade wasn't fan of people smiling all the time

"My name's Jade" she answered trying to carry an angry Hunter and the pie

"Why did you move here?" before she could answer they noticed her now for months tummy (yeah not to big but a bit bigger than normal) "Oh, congratulations"

"Thanks"

"And where's your husband?" asked Harold

"My what? He isn't my husband he's just my boyfriend" the moment was a bit awkwardly for everyone's like

"Oh, yeah sorry, is just that, anyways" said Crystal "Can we meet him?"

"Yeah I'll go for him" she left as soon as possible and went to the kitchen to leave the pie and Hunter that was still in a bad mood growling at the neighbors "Beck!" she didn't have any idea where he was before meeting the new annoying neighbors he was in the kitchen

"What?" he answered from the second floor

"Come down"

"For what"

"I'll tell you when you come down" he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen

"What's wrong? And where's Hunter?"

"What? I leave him here a few minutes ago" then she remembered "Oh no"

"Oh no what?" asked running behind Jade that went to the front door without explaining anything, when they arrived at the front door Hunter (even if they don't believed it) wasn't barking, or growling or even paying attention to the neighbors he was sitting staring dreamily at the front yard from the house of the new neighbors

"Hi" said Beck to the strange people

"Hello my name is Crystal and he's my husband Harold" Crystal explained

"Yes they are our neighbors" said Jade with a fake smile "And he is my boyfriend Beck, and we just need to keep unpacking so if you could…"

"Oh, maybe we could help"

"No thanks, we just need to unpack just a few more boxes no big deal" she answered, trying to move Beck to enter the house "Hunter!" she called but he never came "Hunter!" but still he wasn't paying attention he was steal with a dreamily look on his face

"Oh I think he saw our dog" said Harold

"Your dog?" asked Beck

"Yeah we have too a Rottweiler puppy of 10 months, she is so cute with her tiny dress and bows" said Crystal, the four turned to see the puppy girl running in the front yard trying to catch a butterfly, she was wearing like Crystal said a pink ballerina dress and a pair of pink bows in each ear "Isn't she cute, and I think she got a new friend, no?" Hunter was still with the face when you put when you see someone you like "Her name is Rain"

"Yeah I think they both will be friends, but really we need to go" said Jade taking Hunter, walking in and closing the door, Hunter wanted more than before that his mommy could leave him alone so he can go and see the other puppy

"If you need something just call us!" screamed Crystal

When Jade put Hunter on the floor he walked to the door and began to scratch it, why can't he just go out and meet some friends, like the pretty puppy he saw moments before

"Ok, now I know the bad thing of this house was" said Jade "The neighbors, they are so annoying"

"Yeah, but I think Hunter like them or at least their pet" said Beck looking at Hunter scratch the door from the new house

"Maybe even the puppy is annoying" she said sitting beside Beck on the couch

"Relax is not like we need to see them each day"

"Is the most probably thing, they are our neighbors they are in the other house!"

"Babe relax"

"Yeah I know I had to but I don't want them as neighbors with their big fakes smiles, you know I hate the fake smiles"

"I know you hate it, but we just can change to another house just like that" Hunter really wanted to get out, but his parents were talking without paying any attention to him, he thought that maybe the signal of scratching the door was like saying 'open it please' he even cried but still his parents were in their talk, what did a puppy have to do for his parents to open the door. After an hour of scratching it he gave up and walked to the back yard, he was really sad, he just wanted to go out and meet the pretty puppy but his parents had others plans, he walked for a while till he hear a cute bark from behind a fence, he saw through a hole that was on it and saw the cute puppy, when he saw her he began to bark happily so she would noticed him, when she heard the barks she turned and saw that Hunter was looking throw the hole and went there, they both looked at each other throw the hole, they both were moving their tiny tails and barked happily.

_Night…._

Hunter was laying alone in his bed that was on the first floor on the living room, after 'talking' for a while with his new fried, he was really happy that at least he could saw his friend thanks to the back yard, he tried to sleep but he was alone, in the cold and strange new house finally he understood that they were staying there, and he didn't like it (except for his new friend) he was scared that something would come out of nowhere, all was dark and too silent for his taste, why can't he sleep in the same room with his parents

While he was trying to sleep, Beck and Jade were still awake in their new bedroom. Jade was just sitting on the bed thinking

"What's wrong now?" asked Beck trying to find were he put some things "About the neighbors again?"

"No"

"Then?"

"Nothing" He walked and sat beside her

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking, that maybe this is really strange"

"What of all?"

"All, I mean we aren't married, no one have a job, your parents are helping us, we still go to school and we are living together and we are going to be parents, that's what is strange and even wrong, I mean what if we don't want to see each other for a stupid fight that we have, and this time is not like old times when we could just break up, this time is serious what if we just get tired of each other!"

"Jade relax"

"You want me to relax"

"Yeah, I know that maybe this is like too fast for both, but like I had told you before we can make it work and besides all in one month we are finishing high school, you practically lived with me before, we are paying my parents all when we have a job and you know that each time we had a fight we end making out, relax all is going to be alright, we can make it"

"Yeah but…" before she could say something else he kissed her

"All is going to be alight, relax"

"Yeah but if something goes wrong I'll be bothering you with it forever, you know"

"I know you would babe, believe I know that would happen" after that they both went to sleep. Until Hunter ran up the stairs after seeing a strange shadow (a mouse) he jump into the bed, making both of his parents wake up

"Really?" said Jade "I just want to sleep, is that too difficult?"

"Hunter down" said Beck, they were trying to make Hunter understand some things like when he had to get down of their bed, but still he never do it

"Just put him down" Jade returned to lie and tried to sleep, when Hunter was down he stayed there shaking

"He is still here"

"What if he sleeps here" she was just trying to sleep

"His bed is in the living room"

"I know"

"And you want me to go for it"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because I want to sleep, and Hunter is your dog"

"Is our"

"And I'm pregnant, so if you could do something"

"You are going to say it each time one of us has to do something?"

"Yeah, please" after taking Hunter's bed to their room, Beck returned to tried to sleep. Until Jade wanted a glass of water.

* * *

**What do you think? Really I appreciate when you tell me what you think. You know that I don't ask for a certain number of reviews to update the next chapter, but still I would like some reviews. Please lately I haven't had too much reviews so if you have time can you, c'mon you don't have to write the longest review on the history of fan fiction, just something short, please. **

**Bye**


	26. Girl or Boy

**Sorry for no updating but I just didn't have too much inspiration lately, but anyways here is the next chapter, and can you read the last A.N it's really important**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Girl or Boy?**

Some weeks had passed since the new house, and with it tons of other strange things happened, like their graduation, new jobs, buying some new things for the house, all in just one month. And today it wasn't getting normal. Today it wasn't getting any more normal. First Beck's parents called 3 days ago saying that they were going for dinner today, and also before they could fix the entire house for the dinner they needed to go to the doctor because they were going to know if it's a boy or a girl, both were to happy and couldn't wait for the news. Right now they were waiting in the waiting room for Jade's turn. And when it came and they were now waiting a few seconds for the big news they were more than excited

"Well everything is alright" said the doctor passing that thing over Jade's belly that was covered in that strange gel

"Go to the point, girl or boy!" screamed Jade, seriously she waited like 5 months and she wasn't waiting another five minutes till the doctor decided to tell the news she had waited for a long time, Beck agreed with her in that they were waiting for more time, he was sitting in a chair besides Jade's bed holding her hand

"Congratulations! You are having a baby girl!" he announced

"A girl?" asked a happy Jade, even if she never admitted it, she wanted a girl but she will never wear pink or any kind of girly things and she already warned Beck about that

"Yeah a girl, well this is all for today I'll see you in2 months, approximately the baby will born in the first weeks of December, but I need to cheek the baby again so I can tell you a more accurate date" while he was giving all the explanation Beck and Jade were kissing without paying too much attention to the doctor that just leave the room without interrupting the moment between the future parents

* * *

While they were out, Hunter was waiting in the backyard for Rain, since they moved into the new house Hunter and Rain had been seeing each other every day, Hunter scratched a low part of the fence so they both could fit it and went throw it to the other side. But each time the neighbors saw him they called his parents and he was in a lot of problems sometimes, like when he ate a pie or when he almost killed the hamster of Rain's mother. But anyways he keeps meeting Rain every day.

Hunter was passing back and ford waiting for his friend, but apparently today she wasn't going to play with him, giving up he began to walk to the house but he stopped when he heard a familiar bark, he turned around and saw Rain running towards him, the last thing he knew he was against the ground with Rain on top. And with that they began to play to tackle the each other.

* * *

After kissing for another 10 minutes Beck and Jade left the hospital and went directly to the house, they still needed to make the dinner and fix everything and all in 2 hours. During the entire ride home they never say a word they just stay silent still trying to understand that they were having a daughter, in that moment they were the happiest persons in the entire world, and now they needed to tell their friends and parents about her. Their friends even made a bet about the baby, and apparently Cat and Robbie win because they said that the baby was going to be a girl. While Tori and Andre said that the baby was going to be a boy.

When they arrived at the house Jade went directly to take a bath, leaving Beck alone in the kitchen cooking the dinner. They decided to cook something that they could cook without burning the entirely house, so the dinner was going to be some pasta and meat and even with that they were taking a risk.

After the bath Jade go throw all her clothes trying to decided what to wear, she took so long that even Beck had finished the dinner and went to their room to change into something more clean after fighting a bit with the pasta

"Why haven't you got dressed, more than an hour ago you take the bath" he said searching for some clothes that he swear he leave the other day on a drawer but apparently his clothes were who knows were

"I'm trying to decided what to wear, because most of my things are too small, and the rest make me look fat" she said sitting on the bed

"But babe" he sat beside her "You're pregnant is supposed that you have to be a bit fat" he said hugging her

"So know I'm fat" she asked angrily

"Yeah, but it's because the baby, and in all the clothes you look well, don't worry" he kissed her head trying to relax her a bit

"I don't look well fat, why are you lying to me!" sometimes she just hated that since the baby she was fat and most of her things were too small for her tummy, she really hated that

"I don't care if you are thin or fat, I still love you, and for me you look beauty always"

"You really think that?" she asked looking up at him

"Yeah, and if you think you are fat when the baby born you will be back to normal, so don't worry" that made them both remember about their daughter, and with all the hormones and all Jade began to cry of happiness, she also hated the stupid hormones that made her cry in the stupidest things "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just remembered about our daughter" she rubbed gently her belly "I wanted a girl"

"So did I, I still can't believe this is real" he rubbed too her belly "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Ok, so like I'd say please read this. First as you know (and most of the people wanted) the baby is a girl, and I had been asking for names but I just seen this name ( Ciara) and I like it, I also like the name Miranda so tell me if you like them, also I read the few suggestions for names and I appreciate them, thanks. Other thing that you also already read is that the baby is going to born in the first weeks of December, I really don't have any idea for it so like with the boy or girl thing vote for the day. And the last thing is if you want a sequel for this, the story will just have a few more chapters and I was planning a sequel but what do you think and before thisstory ends like I'd say in the other chapter lately the story hadn't had to much reviews so I was hopping for at least 90 reviews before the story ends. Please **

**R&R**

**BYE!**


	27. Dinner time

**Thank you so much for the 4 reviews, really I appreciate them a lot. And now that I'd been seeing the other reviews, I like these names Madelyn, Emma, (the two I said in the last chapter) Ciara, Miranda and Shea, but I think the last one will be better for her second name, or what do you think? And about Beck proposing to Jade, I already have a chapter for it so you just need to wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 27- Dinner time **

While Beck and Jade were in their room getting ready, Hunter was down just walking around the house after playing for like hours with Rain. For him the time just flies away when they are playing, now he needed some water so he went to the kitchen when his bowl full of water was. When he entered the kitchen he smelled something good, he followed the smelled to the counter in the middle of the kitchen, the thing that smelled good was on top of it and he was going to make a little visit to the thing. He tried to reach the top jumping but it was a too high for him. Without giving up and letting his stomach and smell tell him what to do, he circle the counter a pair of times till he made a plan to reach the top. Using some stacked boxes that were not too far from the counter. He made to climb all of them, when he was on the top the boxes were moving thanks to his weigh so he was being careful to not fall. When he was sure that the boxes weren't moving too much as minutes ago, he walked back a bit and then jumped to the counter, he didn't get too much impulse because he was hanging from the counter with just his front paws carrying all his weigh, he made all his effort, but he fell but fortunately for him he fell in one of the chairs. When he realized that now he was a bit closer to the top than when he was jumping down there he returned to that and began to jump again, and this time he made it. On the top he found the thing (or things) that smelled good, and without thinking it twice he began to eat like there was no tomorrow. 20 minutes later when he ended eating everything that was on the counter he fell asleep on top of it. After getting too tired playing and then having a wonderful dinner sleep came too easily.

_Jade and Beck's room_

"They are going to be here soon. I don't know why we even agree about the dinner" said Jade putting on her make up

"Is not going to be as bad as you think" answered Beck lying down on the bed waiting for Jade to get ready

"How do you know that? What if they don't like the dinner, what if they dislike how we have the house, what if…"

"What if all goes alright and you are just overreacting?"

"I'm not over reacting, knowing your parents, specially your father"

"Babe relax, you know that my mom hardly ever tell us something, and about my dad mom and I already warn him, so he isn't going to say or do anything wrong, I promise. And besides all they know that we aren't exactly the best cookers ever, so relax"

"Well I hope that you're right" then she remembered something "We left some boxes in the kitchen, I completely forget about them!"

"Relax I go get them" he got up and walked to the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was Hunter sleeping and the dinner gone "HUNTER!" thanks to the scream Hunter woke up and realized what he had done, but it was too late to be sorry. When Jade heard the scream she immediately ran down the stairs and into the kitchen

"What's wrong?" she asked, she understood everything when she saw Hunter and empty plates on the counter

"He ate the dinner"

"What? I told you that this was going to get wrong! But you never listen to what I say!"

"For the third time relax, all the stress is bad for the baby, and don't worry we still have time to make dinner"

"But your parents are going to be here in like 30 minutes!"

"I know"

"And you take like one hour making those easy things, what are we going to do in 30 minutes!"

"We can make lasagna, it takes a bit more than 30 minutes but while they see something it will be ready and it is two meals in one"

"Ok, right. And you" she pointed to Hunter he thought that he was saved but apparently he wasn't that lucky "You are going to stay out" she took him from the counter and put him on the backyard, then she closed the door and returned to the kitchen

_20 minutes later…_

The lasagna was almost done when the bell rang. Jade put the lasagna on the oven, and then they both went to open the door. After all the welcoming and talking for a while Beck's parents asked for the dinner. They went to the dining room and Beck and Jade tried to make some time till the lasagna was ready, but after 20 more minutes Beck's parents were getting inpatient. Finally after another 5 minutes it was ready so they began to eat

"Knowing that you two aren't the best cookers ever this is pretty good" commented Melissa

"Thank you" Jade answered coldly

"And did you two forget that we were coming, because apparently the lasagna took another minutes to get ready" added John

"Yeah, well we made some spaghetti and meat before but Hunter ended quickly with it" explained Beck

"Are you going to keep the dog?" asked Melissa

"Yes, why?"

"Why? Well, what if it hurts the baby. You don't know how it is going to react about the baby" answered John

"Hunter will never hurt her" Jade defended Hunter, even if she was still a bit mad with him

"Is a girl?" asked Melissa too excited and trying to change the theme of the talk

"Yes, we just get the new today" said Beck

"I'm going to have a granddaughter! I can't wait to buy her pretty things, like dresses, or dolls, I'm so excited!"

"Mom thank you but…"

"But nothing, I'm just going to buy presents for my granddaughter, is what grandmothers do! And it won't be pink as Jade already told me, it would be other pretty colors!" she was the happiest person on earth in that moment already thinking in all the things she was going to buy for her granddaughter

"Thank you mom, we really appreciate that" the rest of the dinner went normal, with some question like 'when is she going to born' 'If they have think already about names' and other thing that went around the baby. And finally the moment when Beck's parents left. If you ask Jade that was the best moment of the night.

During all the dinner Hunter was scratching the glass door hoping to break it, but it was too strong of his claws. He knew that even if his mommy was mad with him she had never left him out for the night, and he was hopping that it wouldn't change tonight. And exactly when the people that came like 3 hours ago left, his mommy returned and let him enter.

* * *

**What do you think about the names, those are the ones I liked the most but I can't decide who would be better for the baby, and so about her birthday. Anyways, keep reviewing and reading. Please.**

**Bye **


	28. Wonderful birthday

**Here is next chapter and I really really hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Wonderful birthday**

Beck had been preparing a bunch of things for Jade's birthday, and she was going to get the best surprise of her life, or is what Beck was hopping. Since the morning they celebrate a bit with a mini cake of chocolate, and Beck told her the plans of the night of going to a restaurant. Even if she told him thousands of times that she didn't like too much the idea of going to a restaurant she just gave up and went with it, but it took Beck a lot of time trying to convince her

"I don't want to" Jade say crossing he arms over her chest, even if it was for her birthday

"But babe, please is your birthday" Beck said

"Yeah, it's my birthday and I don't want to go to a restaurant"

"But please, I already made the reservation and pay for some things"

"Too bad, I'm not going"

"Is your birthday gift" he insisted "I planned this for weeks"

"What is so important that we need to go?"

"It's a surprise, please; I promise it will be worth it"

"No"

"If you go I'll buy you a new pair of scissor"

"Still, I'm not going"

"It will just be four a pair of hours, we go eat and that is all"

"No"

"Please, and I'll do whatever you want me to"

"Whatever?"

"Yes"

"Ok, tomorrow you are going to suffer" it sounded bad for Beck but maybe after tonight she will change her mind

_Later on the night…_

"Are you ready?" asked/screamed Beck for the million time in the last hour, he was waiting for her in the living room 'watching' t.v

"No, wait" she screamed back, he was sure that this was part of her revenge for making her go to a restaurant, but it'll be worth it

After another 40 minutes Beck finally hear her walk down the stairs, when he turned around to see her, he understood that the time she took getting ready was worth it. She was wearing a purple strapless dress that was just above her knees. And with the make-up and other things for him she looked like and angel. And the dress also made her look a bit thinner

"Are you going to just look at me all the time, or are we going to the restaurant?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip

"Sorry, is just that you look so beautiful"

"So you are saying that the other times I don't look beautiful?"

"You always look beautiful"

"Then?"

"Let's just go, ok"

"Ok and telling me that I'm beautiful won't get you out of my revenge"

"I know"

When they arrived at the restaurant Jade couldn't believe that Beck actually was going to pay for that restaurant, it was one of the fanciest restaurants in all L.A and getting a place there even with reservation was too difficult. Now she knew why they needed to go. And how was he going to pay. They barely had money by themselves, and he was paying a fancy restaurant.

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally went to their table. It was in a place that was a bit empty with just another pair of tables there. Their table was in a corner of the room. Like in the room were enormous windows they could easily see outside, the wonderful lake reflecting the moon light and illuminating part of the forest that was besides it. It was a beautiful landscape.

"Why did you want to come here?" Jade asked

"Because your birthday" he answered simple

"But this place is too fancy, and just for my birthday?"

"Yes just for your birthday, you deserve this as present and more"

"But I just gave you a stupid chocolate cake"

"I knew, it was one of the best ones you'd cook"

"Beck!"

"What?"

"And from where did you got the money?"

"I won't tell you, relax, just enjoy it" she gave up and decided to just leave it like that.

_Outside Beck and Jade's house…,_

"C'mon Cat, you can see the house other day" said Tori waiting for Cat to enter the house

"Ok" she answered and walked in "Where's Hunter?"

"I don't know. Did you bring the mini tuxedo?"

"Yes! I do it myself"

_While on Beck and Jade's room…_

Hunter was sleeping on their bed since they left hours ago; he had been doing this each time they went out. He woke up when he hear the front door open. He heard some voices that weren't from his parents; he was ready to attack when he recognized them. Those were his aunt's voices. He happily ran down the stair and into one of his aunt's arms

"I found him" announced Cat happily petting him on the head

"Great, now we just need to put him into the tux"

"Ok, I'll go for it" Cat handed Hunter to Tori

"Hi little one" Tori pet him too, Cat returned with the tux and put Hunter on it

After having dinner and talking a bit Jade just wanted to return to their house, but Beck convinced her to go for a walk besides the lake and in the forest, she liked more the forest that was a bit creepy, and without people

"I love this forest" she said looking around

"Because is dark and creepy?"

"Yeah, I love dark and creepy things"

"I know" they continued to walk for another pair of minutes and it looked that the forest didn't have an end. There wasn't any kind of sound that wasn't the wind or some animals' sounds, but nothing apart from that. Or at least is what Jade thought when she heard a familiar sound, a bark a cute bark that she could recognize everywhere. Hunter ran and crash against her leg, she took him from the ground and saw the mini tux he was wearing

"What is he doing here, and in a tux" she asked petting Hunter

"Giving you a happy birthday"

"He looks so cute" then something shiny caught Jade's attention, it was something on Hunters collar, she took a better look at it, it was a ring, it was simple but it looked beautiful "Beck? What's this?"

"Jade, I know things are going to fast but I wanted to do this, since always and like all the people wanted to marry the person they love, and for me you are that person, Jade since the first day I meet you I knew you weren't the girly kind and I liked it a lot, not just like it I love it and when you agreed to go out on a date with me after asking you like thirty times I was the happiest person alive, and with the time I love you even more, and now that we are going to be parents I couldn't love you any more" Jade know understood all, why did he wanted to come to the restaurant, the walk and the cutest part Hunter with his tux and the ring. Beck took the ring that was still on Hunter's collar and kneeled in front of Jade "Jadelyn West, will you marry me?" she couldn't help to stop the tears that were already running own her face, without thinking it twice she throw herself at Beck, she began to kiss him and he returned the kisses "I guess that is a yes?" she hit him playfully on the arm, they don't remember that Hunter was still between both of their bodies trying to breath, till Jade took him out of there "I love you"

Jade left Hunter besides them but he returned and climbed on top of them "I love you too" they kissed again; sure this was the best birthday gift someone had ever give her if you ask her.

* * *

**Please, please, please what do you think about this chapter I wanted to do the proposal a bit different than others and I think adding Hunter to it was cute. But what do you think? Please tell me. Changing theme about the name or the baby, by now there are just 2 votes and for 2 different names really I'm too bad for choosing names, so help me with that, and the other thing about the baby's date of birth. And please before this story ends I'll want to have like 100 reviews please, you can help me with that.**

**Bye**


	29. Worst Time for a Fight

**First of many things I need/have to say. One- I stopped writing for a while as you noticed, because I usually write on my laptop but some things happened and I can't use it, I don't know but I just feel more comfortable writing there were no one on my house can see what I'm writing (cause in my computer anyone can walk without me noticing and see my stories and I don't want my family reading them), I also stopped cause I didn't have any ideas or inspiration for the chapters. Second- I know I'm not the best writing in English but what can I do, I born in this country where I had to speak in Spanish and I really hate it, I already told you that I'm doing my best, really I hate living here but I don't got a choice. Anyways these are the last chapters of the story, but maybe I'll do a sequel. This chapter is months later, on November 30.**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Worst time for a fight**

For the three, the months passed by so fast, tons of things changed for good, but others stayed the same. They buy some new things that made the house look fuller, but still some parts were empty that's why for now Hunter has a room for baby's room was finished; they painted the lower half a green lime color and the upper part white. Most of the things were made of black wood so it looked really nice. But other completely thing was their own room, it looked like if a tornado had passed by, their clothes were spread everywhere, the closet and drawers were a completely mess, no one could find something in less than an hour, and few were the days when they had time to make their bed. Hunter spends most of the time whit Rain but still he feels lonely sometimes and more with the room in the one he was, it was pretty big and he was still small and his things don't fill too much. One of the things that return are the fights mostly because Jade has been more irritable for all of the pregnancy so she's grumpy most of the times what lead to the most stupid fights ever. Like today… It was already night and the fight of the moment was leaving the knob of the sink open, letting some drops fall

"Ok, I leave it open, I'm sorry" said Beck trying to stay calm but after the tenth fight in 3 days it was a bit difficult and more trying to not fall thanks to all the clothes that were now like a carpet on their room

"Saying sorry is not going to close it" answered back Jade sitting on the edge of the bed crossing her arms over her chest, the worst part of the fight was that being both too prod no one will give the other the satisfaction of ending the argument

"I already close it, and I just leave it like that for like 3 minutes, it's not big deal"

"Well it was thanks to me that we knew that you leave it open, if I hasn't come into the bathroom 3 minutes after you leave it, the water will be still falling!" see like no one will let the other win the argument it is just stupid at some point

"You are overreacting! I just left the stupid knob open it's not a big deal, we are juts fighting for a stupid thing"

"So now what I say is stupid!"

"I'm not saying that!" and a bad thing was that some stupid arguments lead to more serious arguments

"Then what's exactly what you mean with it"

"That fighting for leaving the knob open is stupid!"

"See you are saying that what I say is stupid!"

"I'm not saying that, you are overreacting as always!"

"I'm not overreacting!"

"Yes, you are, like always!"

"Like always? Oh really? Maybe I'm acting like this cause I feel like it, maybe if you'll try to understand me, but no! You just think that for helping me sometimes with the fact of being pregnant is feeling what I feel, but it's not like that!"

"I try to understand you but you are so complicated most of the time!"

"No you don't try!" she screamed and walk out the room and entered the bathroom. Beck approached the door and tried to open it but surely it was looked, he could hear that she was crying and he hated seeing or listening to her cry and more when he caused it, yeah she was right he hardly ever tried to understand for what she was passing for

"Jade, please open the door" he begged turning the knob like if it would open magically

"Go away. I want to be alone!"

"I'm sorry babe" and he really was but right now she wasn't like going to take a minute and analyze everything

"Go away!" he understood that it was better to let her calm down, so he walked out the room. Back in the bathroom Jade was curled in one of the corners crying, she really felt bad, she felt so lonely with no one understanding for what she was passing for, no one even if they say so no one understands her, and it was killing her, not telling anyone that maybe she was scared for what will happen after the baby is born, sometimes sad, angry, lonely. She knew that at least she had Beck and her friends to help sometimes but it didn't work to keep those feelings aside. On the other hand she was sometimes happy to, when she first feel the baby kick or when they knew they were having a girl, she lived for those moments and now that in a few days or weeks she was going to give birth to a baby she was both scared and happy. It seemed kinda unreal that a baby, a tiny person was growing inside of her it felt strange. By now she was calmer than before, her cries were replaced by soft whimpers, now the fight seemed so stupid, she will need to apologize to Beck even if she is to proud to do it but anyways she was talking about Beck, he's the only person she has ever apologized to, so it is easily than with other people, and even if she want to she can never be mad with him for too much time, she really love him a lot, and she's glad that he is helping her with everything ,that he never leave her alone in that way, that even if he is annoying or bother her sometimes for fun. She just couldn't stop loving him. She decided that she had enough of crying, so she stood up as best as she could being nine months pregnant, when she got up she had a strange a different feeling on her belly, like when the baby kicked but now more lower, when she thought that it stopped she give a step ford but it came back and this time it hurt and lasted longer, she tried to not panic but it all ended when she felt her water broke.

* * *

**Sorry if I sound angry but I got tons of things on my head that lately I'd been all but calm, sorry I hate when I'm like that too, sorry. What do you think about the sequel should I do it. Oh and remember that if the reviews could reach at least 100 before the story is over, please is like a personal goal.**

**Bye**


	30. Time Stop

**I just decided to make this a chapter with just flashbacks of missing moments. And I know my grammar is the worst one, I'd just been with too many things that aren't getting better it just get worst. So sorry about it. And about it if someone would like to help me with it I know about the betas but well I'm kinda shy, so if someone would like to help me with the grammar for the last chapter of this story and the sequel, please? And thanks for the reviews, there are almost 100, so keep reviewing please.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Time Stop**

_**Jade's flashbacks**_

Shopping day

"For the million time, she is not wearing pink, or yellow, or any kind of girly colors" Jade screamed at Beck walking throw the baby's aisle on a mall shop buying things (mostly clothes) for the baby, till now they had a stroller, the crib, some toys and some clothes

"O c'mon this dress is so cute and it has black on it" Beck tried to persuade Jade on buying at least one pink thing. The dress was mostly pink with some black designs, it was a Chinese style

"But it has also pink!" she took the dress away from Beck's hands and tossed it away, but he made to reach it before it fell "She will never wear pink if I'm there to stop it" she stopped to grab a red t-shirt with a dog printed on it

"She will look so cute on this" Beck insisted "Just this one" he really liked the dress and it's not like the baby was going to wear the dress always just when Jade would get distracted and Beck could have an opportunity to see his daughter wearing it

"Never!"

"Please just this one, it will be the only pink one we will buy for her"

"No!"

"Please, just this one, and if we bought it I'll make you a surprise"

"No, and you know I hate surprises"

"But it will be a surprise for our baby, and I know you will love it, please" maybe she dislike surprises but lately she began to care more for her baby, and she may like a surprise for her

"Ok, but the surprise must be wonderful"

"Don't worry babe I got it all planned"

Surprise!

While Beck got the surprise ready Jade stayed with Tori and Cat (for her dislike) the evening was so annoying for her, talking about stupid things and watching stupid romance movies, but the part that she hated the most was that her hormones got into the way so she was crying during the movies for the smallest things like Cat and Tori. So she was so glad when she returned home. Before she could put a feet into the living room Beck appeared from behind and covered her eyes

"Beck! You scared me!" she screamed and tried to put his hands away

"Not so fast!" he replaced his hands with a blind off

"You know this is too cliché, just put away the blind off" she was trying to pull it away but he keep stopping her

"No is part of the surprise even if it is too cliché"

"Just make it fast" he led her to the stairs and helped her to reach the second floor and then he led her to a room, he opened the door and took away the blind off

"Ok you can see now" when she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw, it was the baby's room but it was so beautiful. The lower half of the room was painted a lime green and the upper half was white, between the both parts was a small space with butterflies of colors like green, purple and blue on it. The floor was made of dark wood. The black wooden crib was on the middle of the room, the other furniture was on the sides of the room. Some toys were placed on the floor. And besides it was Hunter with some green lime spots all over him "Hunter helped too" and sure he helped, he walked into the room and seeing his dad was a bit busy he walked around smelling some kind of buckets with some liquid with color on it, it didn't look like water or smelled like it, he thought that maybe it was some kind of food so when he put his head in the bucked his nose was all green, the feeling was so strange and when he walked back he crashed against other bucked making some paint spilled out of it, he do helped a lot.

Again thanks to the hormones Jade was crying, she turned and grabbed him by the neck to kiss him, maybe the pink dress was worth it.

_**Beck's flashbacks**_

Video

"Stop this!" Jade was watching TV when Beck came into the living room and began filming Jade with his old video camera (for Jade's dislike) he found it on a box and he got with this idea of filming things

"What you are and actress afraid of the camera?" Jade tried to cover the lend o the camera with her hand

"I'm not afraid! I just hate when you began to record every second of someone's live!" then she tough about something "And you aren't filming our poor baby!"

"But most of the people film their kids"

"I don't care! You aren't bothering our baby with a lend all over her. She will get time for it when she grow up and become and actress" she gave up on filming her, but then he saw Hunter playing with one of his toys. Hunter was like usually playing with one of his toys like if it was an enemy and obviously Hunter was winning, he shook the took the toy and shook it playfully, but he stopped when he noticed his daddy holding a strange object that was directed to him. Hunter stopped playing and sat not making a move to the strange object

"C'mon Hunter keep playing" Beck thought that maybe Hunter wasn't going to object but he was wrong, Hunter didn't move a muscle till Beck put away the video camera.

Another surprise

Both Beck and Jade were watching a movie on the living room, while Hunter was taking a nap on the carpet beside one of his toys

"Beck!" Jade screamed making Beck a bit worried about her

"What, what's wrong?" he asked obviously worried, seeing this Jade tried to sound more relaxed

"Relax" she took his hand and placed it on her belly "Just feel" he waited a minute and then he felt it, some kind of little hit on his hand

"She's kicking" he said smiling

"Yeah I actually feel it, she got a good leg"

"Yeah she got it from you, remember how you used to open the R.V door 'cause you didn't want to search for your keys"

"Yeah maybe she got that from me"

_**Hunter's flashbacks**_

Playing in the park

In one of those walks to the park he meet a little girl that was blowing into something that made some kind of flying objects that went down and went throw the floor (bubbles). The girl keep making those things for him, while he jumped and tried to catch them on the air but when he loosed some they disappear on the floor, he tried to dig into the floor to reach them but they disappear. The girl played with him and pet him for like an hour, he was so happy playing with finally someone, but then the girl had to go. Hunter will miss her. He hoped he could have someone to play with like the girl.

Food

A good thing for him was the food he ate sometimes with his mommy. When Jade had some food craving she will go to the kitchen with Hunter behind her and give him a part of what she ate. When she was watching TV and eating popcorns she would put him on her lap and give him some popcorns while petting him. He loved when his mommy wanted some food.

* * *

**SO this is all for today, I think there will be just another chapter. **

**Bye**


	31. A new sister

**Chapter 31 – A new sister**

"_Ok, everything is alright, don't panic" _Jade thought to herself she was still in the bathroom holding her big stomach it hurt, it really hurt, more than when she but her feet when she was like 7, another contraction came and it was worse than the last one _"Forget it, this is the perfect moment for panic" _she tried to stand up by herself but she couldn't "Beck!" she screamed, "Beck!" this couldn't be happening.

Outside the bathroom, Hunter was waiting for Jade to come out, he felt that something was wrong, and that was confirmed when his mommy began to scream, he began to scratch the door like if it would open it, he was really worried about his mommy, he realized that his mommy was calling his daddy; that's it, he needed to get his daddy to help his mommy. He ran quickly down the stairs, and went to the living room where his daddy was watching that strange box with pictures that moved. He barked once and the only thing he got was a stroke on his head, he barked again, and again, but it was like if he was a ghost and he hated that; so he got an idea, he bite the end of Beck's jeans and pulled from it, he made to get Beck's attention

"What?" he asked, Hunter continued to pull from his jeans "Hunter" he took Hunter and placed it away, but he returned to pull from his jeans "Hunter" this time that Hunter knew he got his attention he barked and take a few steps towards the steps and gave another bark "What?" Hunter went to the first step and barked again "Ok, what do you want to show me" Beck got the hint that the puppy gave him, it was strange but he got it, Hunter continued to the top of the stairs with Beck behind him

Jade could hear steps on the stairs, at least something good happened "Beck!" she screamed and instantly hear Beck's steps running to the bathroom

"Jade, what's wrong?" he asked her

"What do you think is wrong!" she screamed "This baby wants to get out, I can't get up and you are helping!" she tried to stay calm but then another contraction came _"Everything is alright, Beck will take me to the hospital, and everything will be alright" _she tried to stay calm, she watched as the doorknob moved, and just that _"Great I forget I locked the door. Great just great"_

"The door is locked" Beck said in a matter of fact

"I know it is locked, idiot!"

"Can't you open it?"

"Oh, well I hadn't think of that! What part that I can't get up you don't understand! Just knock down that stupid door!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Knock down that stupid door!" Jade was literally dying there, she could hear Beck trying to knock down the door, in like the seventh attempt he finally made it "What took you so long?!"

"Sorry knocking down one of those doors isn't as easy as it seems" he went to help her get up, then they went down the stairs and into the car

"Drive!" Jade demanded, Beck did as he was told and began the ride to the nearest hospital with Jade complaining during all the ride. After what seemed like hours for Jade they arrived at the hospital, Jade was in her own room within seconds waiting for her doctor to came in

"How are you feeling?" Beck asked while he was playing with her hand

"How do you think I'm feeling, it's like I have a basketball inside that wants to get out!" she didn't want to be mean but she couldn't handle that kind of pain "Sorry"

"It's okay, I know it hurts" he answered simply, he tried to be on her place and he was used to her being more mean than normal with all the pregnancy thing, in that moment the doctor came in

"How are you feeling?" she asked Jade

"I'm going to give birth, how do you think I'm feeling!" she held her stomach as another contraction came, she squeezed Beck's hand tightly

"Ok, so you want a C-section or natural birth?" she asked

"Natural" Jade answered firmly

"Are you sure…"

"Yes, I want it that way and now!"

"Ok, then we will proceed with that, as the nurse already told me you are dilated enough so we will proceed now"

* * *

3 hours later…

After almost 3 hours of giving birth Jade was lying on her hospital bed looking down at the small sleeping baby wrapped in a pink blanket, she couldn't believe that tiny thing was her daughter, for her it was the most beautiful baby, she hear the door open, Beck walked in a sat beside her in a small space in the bed

"You know, everyone is just waiting for their turn to see her" he said kissing the top of Jade's head, he also couldn't believe that he was a dad, it was like impossible but here he was sitting beside his girlfriend on a hospital bed looking down at his daughter

"They'll have to wait" in that moment the nurse came in

"Hi, the last thing I need for the baby is birth certificate is her name" Beck and Jade looked into each other eyes waiting for one to say something, and Jade was the first one breaking the silence

"You said you liked the name Emma"

"Well, yes but… I don't care if you choose other name"

"Well I decided I like that name too"

"Then her name is Emma"

"Yes, Emma Oliver"

* * *

Hunter waited days just sitting beside the door waiting for when his parents returned, each day one of his aunts or uncles came just to give him his food, but he wanted to see his parents. It was until the third day when he finally heard his mommy voice, he was so excited that his parents returned. He noticed that his mommy was less fat and she was carrying a thing that was like a basked with something moving inside of it.

* * *

**Now that I think about this there will be just another chapter like the epilogue, so this isn't over just yet, it might be short but it's better than nothing**

**R&R  
Bye**


	32. Welcome Home Emma Oliver

**Like I was in a hurry to finish the other chapter I forget to put some things, and I feel like it was bullshit, so I erase the last to parts of that chapter, so forget that ever happened, ok, nothing of that happened, never…..**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Welcome home Emma Oliver**

Hunter waited for his parents to return never getting away from the front door, not when his aunts or uncles came to feed him or play with him, not when Rain was waiting for him to play, no when he wanted pretty bad to bite the postman, no matter what he stayed there the whole 3 days.

On the third day he was starting to think bad things, what if his parents had leave him, but then why his uncles and aunts keep coming every day; or what if something really bad happened to his mommy; his thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a familiar voice came from outside, it was his mommy's voice, finally! He immediately got up and began to scratch the end of the door

"Home at least" Jade was so glad to be back, she hated hospitals, but really, really and pure hate, she hated the disgusting food, the crying people, the depressing atmosphere, everything

"Yeah finally" Beck said without paying attention at all, he was more focused on the sleepy little girl on his arms, he still couldn't believe she was their daughter, she was so small, like a little doll

"And I'm not returning there, so don't even think on having another one" he just chuckle at her treat, Jade opened the front door, she was caught out of guard when Hunter practically throw himself at her, she almost lost her balance but made to recover herself, she tried to calm down Hunter petting him but he just keep jumping and barking of joy

"Someone's happy to see us"

"Yeah I already see that" after all the welcoming Hunter gave them they entered the house, Hunter keep trying to get as much attention as possible.

* * *

As you might now, the babies love to sleep during all the day, and then they decided to wake up at midnight, you know, just for fun….

Hunter was sleeping on the living room couch, he was having a good dream when a noise woke him, it sounded like little screams or something alike, what was making that noise? He decided to go search for the source of that sound, he went of the stairs and into the room where the noise was coming from, something was moving in the top of a wooden thing, he was going to walk towards it when he hear footsteps approaching, his mommy entered the room and went to pick up the moving thing, it was a mini human.

As Hunter, Beck and Jade were finally getting a good sleep on their own bed and not in a hospital bed or in a couch when they hear a familiar crying, they booth groaned at the same time, Jade was the first one on having enough force to stay awake, she went to the baby's room.

She went to her crib and picked her up, the baby couldn't be hungry 'cause Jade feed her just like 2 hours ago, her diaper was clean, or at least it smelled clean. So she just began to rock the crying baby back and ford; during that time Jade looked more carefully at her daughter, she got the perfect mix of her and Beck's skin, and her hair color, you know the natural brown color, the only thing that was missing to see was the color of the baby's eyes, because right now like with all the baby's her eyes where blue, like Jade's but the doctor said the color might change.

After like 5 minutes she calmed down, and Jade was almost going to put her back on her rib when a pair of arms came from behind her making her jump a bit

"You scared me, you idiot" she turned around to look at Beck, she was whispering because the baby was already sleep and she didn't want her to wake up

"Sorry" he tried to apologize in a serious tone but he couldn't stop smiling "You know we never told her welcome home"

"Really?" he just looked at her in a way that was like 'please'

"Fine" Jade gave up "Welcome home Emma Oliver"

* * *

**Well this time this is the really end, well or at least the end of this part, remember I promised a sequel, and again thank you to all the ones who read this. Really, really thank you.**

**Bye**


End file.
